Letter Bee VOID
by DarkGreiga
Summary: Ten years after the incident with Reverse and Cabernet, another evil group was formed just a while after Largo Lloyd's mysterious disappearance when called to Akatsuki. Could he be the one behind the evil group's attacks? Can Lag and his friends put a stop to this mysterious new group?
1. Prologue

This is a story which was planned more than a year ago! Finally, I'm putting this story up to this site! I was busy preparing for the olympics today PLUS a Biology test, so I couldn't upload it yesterday. But now here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters!

* * *

**_Letter Bee – VOID_**

**_Chapter 1 – Prologue_**

**-Lag's POV-**

Ten years had passed since the incident with Reverse which took place in Yuusari Central. The place hadn't changed much since the attack, with the exception that the Bee Hive was rebuilt because it was destroyed during the attack. As for the people, many have changed quite a lot, but some were still the same as before.

Lloyd-san, the Director, was called to the capital two years after the incident. The other Bees first thought that the reason he was called was to take responsibility for the Gaichuu incident in Yuusari Central, but that misunderstanding was soon solved from his letter we received a month later. He was actually promoted, so Aria-san had taken over his place as the Director from his suggestion. But, that letter was the last time he communicated with us.

Since that time, the capital was heard not to be peaceful. The news of the attack in Akatsuki had even reached Akatsuki. A new group, which was called VOID by the people of Akatsuki, had attacked and caused four normal citizens in Akatsuki to become their victim.

Although the attack happened in Akatsuki, the people Yuusari didn't feel at peace as well. There were less shipping items to Yuusari, making many items such as medicine hard to find. This made many diseases incurable. Dr. Thunderland Junior was also helping the people with this problem using his own knowledge in pathology.

Ever since the incident, none of the Bees had seen Noir, Roda, or the others who couldn't become a spirit. We assumed that they had lived in a safer place, away from the government who threw them away as failed experiments.

As for me, Zazie, and Connor, we were still Letter Bees delivering people's hearts contained in letters. Our dingos were still the same, except that both Wasiolka and Gus were getting older and couldn't help too much when fighting tough Gaichuus. Niche and Steak were still the same, as if they never grew at all and were both as fast as usual when dealing with Gaichuus.

Even after ten years of working together as Bees, all of us still went out to eat after working. Sometimes we would go home and found Sylvette and Aria-san who had already prepared dinner for all of us, except if we found her cooking her 'trademark soup', which Zazie and Connor named. Not much had changed between us for the past ten years.

Surprisingly, there was actually a small change in how the Letter Bees did after the incident. Many new members had the same view about how Bees should think about their job. It was like how Gauche and I thought about a Letter Bee's actual job. _'Letters are people's hearts and dreams. A Letter Bee's job is to deliver those hearts and dreams to others.'_

Among the three of us, there was only one of us who was married. It was me. I got married to Sylvette around nine years after the Gaichuu incident in Yuusari Central. At first, it was hard for Niche, but we were eventually okay with everything. Neither of us expected this to happen after both of us grew up, but we were happy anyway. Even so, we had to save up more money in order to buy a much bigger bed as Niche wouldn't leave my side even when sleeping.

Although our daily lives as Letter Bees didn't seem to have changed a lot, all Letter Bees could tell that something big was about to change. The way the government in Amberground worked would soon change into an unexpected way, into something that nobody had ever imagined.

* * *

I'm not sure if it's noticable if my writing style in this story is different when it's still in the first chapter, but I'm planning to go with a different style for this story. I feel like I have to make this story as 'touching' as the original so I'm putting some 'heart' into the story. Sorry if this chapter is too short, hopefully the next one will come soon! Please review and tell me what you think of this first chapter!

EDIT: I've added some more to this chapter, in case if you didn't notice it to 'fix' the odd ending. I hope this one's ending looks better than before, but I might go back here to fix some more if needed.

Also, I want to thank people who had added this story to alerts and favorites! Of course, I'm happy with the reviewer as well:

Briixzyanaa: Thanks for the review and I noticed the ending after reading it once more. I'm not sure if it's okay or not, but I think I'll check back later and see if there's anything that I can add or fix.


	2. A Normal Delivery

YES! Back for another upload! Thanks again for adding my story to the alerts and favorites lists and the reviewer as well! The first chapter has been 'fixed' for a bit, but I think I might go back there again to add or fix something more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 2 – A Normal Delivery**_

It was morning in Yuusari Central. The sky was dark even whether it was morning, noon, or night, making the night seem to last forever. The people weren't bothered by this, however, especially a certain Letter Bee who would always woke up early every day for his delivery job as a Letter Bee.

The young man slowly got up from the overly sized bed and stretched his arms and legs before turning to the smaller figure beside him. Lag Seeing, already at the age of 22, had grown a lot taller and made the height difference between him and his faithful dingo even greater. He watched her sleeping for a moment before he put a hand on her and shook her.

"Niche, it's morning. Wake up," Lag gently shook Niche's body until she finally stirred and woke up. Niche suddenly jumped off the bed and used her long golden hair to grab Steak, who was still sleeping on her pillow, "Niche, wait!"

Unfortunately, his golden-haired dingo didn't listen to him as she had already gone out of the bedroom. Lag let out a smile and sighed before he got off the bed also and put on his blue slippers. He looked around the room once more and noticed something on the desk near the balcony.

'_Sylvette must've pulled an all-nighter to make her dolls again…'_ The young man thought before he slowly made his way out of the bedroom and straight to the kitchen.

Once he was at the kitchen's doorstep, the good smell of soup was the first thing he noticed. Although the smell was good, the soup had never tasted good in his mouth. He had always felt as if his tongue was playing tricks with him, but it was actually the soup's strange flavor.

Lag was still at the doorstep, but he was somehow noticed by the young woman on a wheelchair by the stove and turned to him, "Lag, good morning!"

"Good morning, Sylvette!" Lag took a seat at the kitchen's table right across Niche and Steak, who were both eating some bread from the basket in the middle of the table, "Sylvette, did you stay up late last night to make dolls again?"

"Yes, but I didn't stay up too late. You worry too much, Lag…" Sylvette didn't turn away this time. Her eyes were still on the pot of soup she was making.

"Sorry, Sylvette… But why wouldn't I be worried with your current condition?" Lag waited for a response, but a sigh was all he got, "Sylvette?"

"I'll be fine, Lag…" Sylvette turned to him with a smile, "Thanks for being thoughtful."

"I-It's okay," A shade of pink appeared on the silver-haired young man, "By the way Sylvette, you're in the eighth month, right?"

The young woman nodded and turned to him once more, revealing her big stomach, "Yes," Sylvette gently rubbed her growing stomach, "Do you have any ideas for the baby's name?"

"No, not yet. Do you have something in your mind?" Lag shook his head before asking back.

"I haven't either, but I think a name related to 'light' sound good for me," Sylvette replied before turning back to the pot of soup and poured some into three bowls, "Okay, breakfast is ready!"

Lag tried to keep calm as Sylvette rolled her wheelchair towards the table, although he felt disgusted with the soup he had to drink almost every single day. Sylvette stopped next to Lag and put the bowls in front of Niche and Steak, Lag, and herself. Lag swallowed quietly before he slowly took a wooden spoon to drink the soup. For ten years of his life, he had never got used to the taste of the soup.

"Niche and Steak won't eat Sylvette's disgusting soup! Niche and Steak are full!" Niche said bluntly.

"Niche, drink the soup! You shouldn't have eaten too much bread!" Sylvette scolded the golden-haired girl and saw that the basket where she put the bread was empty, "If you don't drink the soup, you won't grow big and strong!"

As often as she said that line, Niche always believed her. Niche looked at Sylvette, but her vision changed from her chest to her growing stomach. She took two spoons with her golden hair, one on the left and the other one on the right and she finished the soup quickly.

"Lag, let's go!" Niche put away the two wooden spoons and left the empty bowl on the table before jumping away out of the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Lag rose from his seat and ran out the kitchen, "I'm going now, Sylvette!"

"Lag! Finish your soup first!" Sylvette rolled out of the kitchen angrily and saw Lag running out of the bedroom while still wearing his blue uniform jacket, "Lag Seeing!"

"Bye Sylvette!" Lag waved at her as she had chased him to the door on her wheelchair.

Sylvette sighed as Lag and Niche had already been too far away for her to chase them. She turned to the door, but suddenly she felt a kick in her stomach. She smiled and blushed at same time, before she rubbed her stomach, "Your father really needs to be punished, doesn't he?" Sylvette turned to the direction where Lag and Niche had run before she went back inside.

Meanwhile, Lag and Niche went to the Bee Hive to get some letters to deliver, as well as visiting Aria. He and Niche went straight to the Director's office as Connor and Zazie hadn't come to the Bee Hive yet. Lag and Niche stopped at the door and Lag knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in," A response from inside the room was heard and Lag and Niche came in to find Aria sitting in her desk with a pile of paper on her left side.

"Aria-san, good morning. I came to report before going on my duties," Lag bowed down politely.

The blonde-haired woman smiled at him, "You're still as polite as you used to be when you first worked here ten years ago. How is Sylvette doing?"

"Sylvette is doing well, but she still stays up late to make dolls," Lag replied and stood up, "I should be heading out now, Aria-san."

"Wait a minute, Lag Seeing," Aria stood up and walked over to the two with a letter in her right hand, "I need you to deliver this letter. Regarding the group named VOID in Akatsuki, there is a chance that this letter's recipient can give us a clue."

Lag took the letter and looked at the recipient and the address, "Hector Demetrius, at Rock Mountain, Western Yuusari. Okay, I understand," Lag bowed once more, "I will be heading out now, Aria-san."

"Yes, good luck and be careful," Aria said and watched as Lag and Niche left her office, _'Don't push yourself too hard, Lag… Sylvette is waiting for you, so please don't let yourself lose your heart like Gauche did…'_

* * *

The next chapter would be up soon, hopefully... Anyways, please review!


	3. The Rock Mountain

Yes, I'm back again along with another chapter! One thing to say before I begin: OH. SNAP. I almost forgot to update the story! I was about prepare for school tomorrow after a week of holiday (I wish I could get more...), but luckily I remembered and here I am!

Briixzyanaa: Thanks! And good luck... uh... calming yourself down?

Red: Even though I'm sometimes forgetful, I can still remember! I also didn't know that you're actually a fan of this anime as well! Here's another update for a fellow fan!

One more thing to say before I start, the disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 3 – The Rock Mountain**_

"Thank you very much," Lag bowed politely to the man behind the counter after taking letters to be delivered and putting them in his bag, "Niche, let's go."

"Lag, where do we go today?" The golden-haired dingo asked Lag, who stopped in his steps and turned to her.

"We have to deliver the letter for Demetrius-san first, and then we have a few more deliveries along the way back," Lag replied and started walking to the door, followed by Niche and Steak.

Lag and Niche went outside, meeting both Zazie and Connor along with Wasiolka and Gus following behind them. Zazie was the first one to notice the younger Bee as Connor was eating some bread while walking towards the Bee Hive, "Hey Lag, you're early today!"

"Zazie, Connor, good morning!" Lag greeted them with a smile, "I woke up earlier this morning, so I decided to go to work earlier. Anyway, I have to get going now. I have an important delivery to the west today. Good luck on your deliveries, Zazie, Connor. Niche, let's go and take the train there."

"Good luck to you too, Lag!" Connor replied after swallowing his food.

Lag and Niche went to the west side of Yuusari Central, taking a train from the train station there. Lag looked around the station, which wasn't as lively as it used to be. There were less people there and the workers who used to come to the station to ship items around Yuusari or Yodaka mostly lost their jobs due to the incidents taking place in the capital, Akatsuki.

During the short trip in the train, Lag kept looking outside as he was still thinking of what could have happened in Akatsuki. About what could have happened to his mother, whom he hadn't seen for a very long time. The thought of his mother being taken to Akatsuki and left him alone back Coza Bel still brought pain and sadness to him, but it was that feeling that made him work harder than anyone else.

A promise to Sylvette for bringing Gauche back home. The will to reunite with his mother. Those were the main reasons which kept Lag moving forward in his job as a Letter Bee. If he worked hard enough, he believed that he could bring back Gauche, not Noir. If he worked hard, he believed that he could meet his mother once more.

"The next stop is Mountain Path! Passengers who are heading for this destination should get ready to get off the train on the next stop!" An announcement came from a small speaker on the train's ceiling.

"We'll stop here, Niche," Lag got up from his seat, "We need to walk for around half a mile to get to Rock Mountain, passing through Mushroom Forest which might have a few Gaichuu in it."

Niche jumped off her seat and looked at Lag, who had a sad look on his face, "Lag, are you hurt? Do you want Niche to lick it?"

"Niche, it's okay… I'm not feeling hurt at all," Lag smiled at his faithful dingo, feeling happy about her concerning about him.

The Letter Bee, the child of Maka, and their pet made their way from the station to an empty but windy Mountain Path. Niche was hopping around with Steak sitting on top of her head, neither of them bothered by the blowing wind. Lag, on the other hand, was troubled by the wind as it made his steps felt heavier and heavier.

"Lag, you're slow!" Niche yelled out from the distance. Lag looked to the front and saw that Niche was way ahead of him.

"Niche! How did you get there so fast!?" Lag noticed how far ahead his dingo was and tried running to catch up with her, but failed as the strong wind felt as if it was blowing him away of the ground.

"Lag! Mushroom Forest is near!" Niche yelled once more, "Lag, hurry up! Scramble dash!"

Lag chuckled after hearing the words Aria usually said when she was telling someone to hurry up, "I'm coming, Niche!" Luckily, the wind calmed down and made it easier to walk. Lag saw that Niche was standing in front of some giant mushrooms, "Is that Mushroom Forest?"

"Lag, do Gaichuu eat big mushrooms?" Niche suddenly asked Lag after he caught up with her.

"Eh?" Lag was surprised with Niche's odd question, "No, I think they don't. They only eat human hearts."

"Really?" Niche replied shortly before hopping into the forest, "Lag, let's go."

"Niche, wait up!" Lag ran into the forest and ran after Niche, but stopped when he felt the ground moving, "What was that?"

The ground in front of if broke and a Gaichuu came out from the ground. It had a shape like a gigantic mantis with glowing yellow eyes. Lag quickly pulled out his shindajuu and aimed it at the mantis-like creature. Lag suddenly noticed Niche jumping on the mushrooms, bouncing herself around the Gaichuu while hitting it for distraction with her golden axe made from her hair.

Lag's spirit amber on his left eye glowed while he was filling his shindan, "Resound, Akabari!"

A red blast came out from his shindanjuu, hitting the Gaichuu on the holes on its abdomen. It exploded with a blast of light, its armor broke apart in the process. Shards of heart rained down on them as Lag stepped closer to the empty broken armor to inspect it.

'_This is Gaichuu Four Roses… But why is it here and why did it come from under the ground?'_ Lag thought.

"Is Lag hurt?" Niche asked when he saw a serious look on his face.

"It's okay, Niche… I'm just thinking about something…" Lag replied with a smile, "The Rock Mountain shouldn't be too far from the forest. Come on, we need to get going!"

Lag ran straight through the forest full of giant mushrooms while Niche hopped around in front of him. After getting out of the forest, they found themselves on the foot of a rocky mountain range. Just a few meters on their left, they saw a long set of stairs made of rock leading to the top of the mountain range. They went up the rocky stairs and went high above the ground before finally reaching the top of the mountain range.

When they first arrived on the top, Lag was surprised to see the view on the top. On the top of the mountain range, it was actually a small village. Many fields were on each side of the village, but that wasn't what made Lag surprised the most. It almost had the same feeling as his old home, in Coza Bel. The place wasn't as bright as in Yuusari Central, but it wasn't as dark as it was in Yodaka. The similar to his old home made him almost shed his tears, but he forced them back and kept strong.

Lag and Niche took a look at the direction pointer, which showed that they hadn't arrived in their destination yet. The Rock Mountain was still up ahead and they still had to walk through the small village to reach the foot of Rock Mountain, where they were going to deliver the letter and find some information about the incident in Akatsuki if possible.

At the foot of Rock Mountain, there was a small house with a combination of straw and wood as the roof. On the left side of the house, there was a small field just like the ones in the small village they passed. Even with the crisis and other problems in Akatsuki, the village and the house seemed peaceful.

Lag went over to the door and knocked with Niche behind him, "Excuse me! Demetrius-san, you have a letter!"

After waiting for a few seconds, the wooden door opened to reveal an old man with grey hair and moustache, "Oh, thank you!" Lag took out the letter and gave it to the old man, who opened the door wider, "Please come in and rest here for a moment, young man. Don't be shy!"

"Uh… Thank you very much…" Lag went in and told Niche and Steak to come in as well.

"Please sit down for a while young man and little girl. You must be very tired after a long journey to this place, am I correct? I shall get you some water!" The old man, Hector, told Lag and Niche to sit on the wooden chairs near the door before walking away for a moment and came back with two glasses of water.

"Thank you, Demetrius-san…" Lag took the glass of water and drank some, "My name is Lag Seeing and this is my dingo Niche and Steak. Demetrius-san, I need to ask you about something regarding the incident in Akatsuki. I have heard that you might know something and I hope you don't mind if I ask."

"Don't worry young man, I can tell you anything I know," Hector replied with a smile, "If it concerns Akatsuki, then I should tell you that I saw something in my dream. If my fortune telling skill is still within me, then what I will tell you is the actual truth."

"Demetrius-san, you can see the future?" Lag asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but I believe I was a lot better when I was younger," Hector slowly nodded, "I saw the light, the light from the artificial sun shining brightly on a man with purple hair. If I'm not mistaken, his clothes are black and he had a heartless look in his eyes. He seemed to be taking away people's hearts by something or someone, but I can't tell what or who. One thing I can't forget until now is the feeling of hatred within the purple eyes behind his glasses and the cigarette between his lips."

After hearing the short description, Lag's eye grew wide, _'Purple hair and eyes, glasses, cigarette… I feel like I've known someone like that…'_

* * *

I'm getting quite excited with the story! (well, VERY excited...) I really hope that I can update tomorrow and the day after that while I keep working on the next chapters! Please review!


	4. The Capital

Again, I'm back! I'm planning to update today and hopefully tomorrow as I can't do any updates (or even write) next week... Yes! The terror has come once more! It's da terror of da tests! I can only update next Saturday, I think...

Briixzyanaa: Thanks! Glad that's you feel about my story! Please enjoy this new chapter!

One quick second for the disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 4 – The Capital**_

Lag spent a few hours to talk to Hector Demetrius, the old man who used to be a fortune teller about the possible events taking place in Amberground's capital, Akatsuki. Lag's heart was bothered with the thought that the former Director, Largo Lloyd, could be involved in the incident. Even so, Lag listened to the old man who told him the things he saw in his dream until he decided to go back to his deliveries.

"Thank you very much, Demetrius-san. I hope your story helps us Letter Bees as well as other people," Lag bowed politely.

"It was my pleasure, young Lag," Hector smiled, "Thank you for delivering my grandson's letter to me!" Lag nodded and left the house with Niche as Hector waved at them from behind.

Lag and Niche went back to the village to deliver some letters before continuing their deliveries back in Yuusari Central. Doing the deliveries made Lag relax a bit and kept any unwanted thoughts away, especially the recent thoughts about the capital and the nightmare Amberground was about to face. Although he couldn't remember every single word, he still remembered the whole point in Hector's story. Something that he couldn't imagine in his entire life. Something that nobody could ever imagine of happening.

Lag was walking near the fountain in the middle of Yuusari Central with Niche hopping around in front of him, both heading back towards the Bee Hive to report back from his deliveries as usual. Lag was walking slowly as his mind was somewhere else, making Niche stop jumping and turned to him.

"Is Lag okay? Is Lag hurt?" Niche asked, making Lag stop in his steps.

"No, I was just spacing out," Lag replied with a smile, "We should head back to the Bee Hive now…"

"Spacing out?" Niche asked again, feeling clueless.

"My mind is off somewhere, but it isn't something to be worried about…" Lag answered, but saw that Niche didn't give any response. Instead, she and Steak were both looking at him, feeling that Lag wasn't being himself. Niche ignored it and continued hopping ahead of him with Steak still sitting on top of her head, "Niche, wait up!"

After a while, both of them arrived at the Bee Hive. Niche landed in front of the entrance while Lag stopped running in front of the door. When they were about to get in, the door opened and a certain familiar Bee came out, "Lag! You're back!"

"Connor!" Lag saw his friend along with his dingo, Gus, on top of his back, "Is Zazie back yet?"

"He's visiting Dr. Thunderland to check up on Wasiolka," Connor's stomach suddenly growled and with a quick pause, both of them laughed and were both followed by Lag's growling stomach, "We should go to get something to eat after Zazie is done with Wasiolka's checkup."

"Finally I'm done…" The door opened and Zazie came out of the Bee Hive with his dingo, Wasiolka, "Lag, you came back later than usual! Did you get sidetracked?" Zazie joked and laughed.

"I didn't!" Lag denied, "I was just asking a recipient for some information about the incident in Akatsuki. Aria-san asked me to get some information from him."

"Alright then…" Zazie went down the stairs, "Where should we go for dinner? Any ideas?"

"Actually, I was planning to eat at home," Lag answered, shocking the other two Letter Bees, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…" Zazie replied shortly, his face away from Lag.

"Lag, do you have some bread at home?" Connor nervously asked, "Or are we eating 'Sylvette's trademark soup'?"

"No, Niche and Steak ate all of them this morning…" Lag's answer put the feeling of disappointment on the older Letter Bee, "Gobeni-san is also taking a holiday today, so we can't buy any more bread today…"

"No way!" Zazie overheard the conversation and turned to Niche and Steak, "Why do you have to eat all the bread you have!? Now we have to eat that disgusting soup!"

"Niche doesn't want to eat that soup!" Niche yelled back angrily, "Niche doesn't want to eat Sylvette's disgusting soup!"

"Stop it you two…" Lag sighed, "We have no choice but to go back to my house now…"

"Yes…" Zazie and Connor replied sluggishly in unison.

Lag went to report his deliveries while the other two Letter Bees waited outside and the four of them went back after Lag finished with his delivery report. Lag walked in front of the three as Zazie and Connor were walking behind him lazily and Niche was walking instead of hopping in front of him. Once they arrived, they were quite surprised to be greeted by both Aria and Sylvette.

"Welcome home!" Aria and Sylvette said in unison.

"We have prepared some soup for all of you, so let's all go to the kitchen to eat!" Sylvette said cheerfully, but the word 'soup' made the two Bees behind Lag feel worse than ever, "Aria-san helped me with the cooking this time, so I think the flavor will be different from before." Sylvette rolled her wheelchair back to the kitchen, leaving the four with Aria.

"Director! Did you really help her? How much did you help her!?" Zazie and Connor asked in unison, shocking the blonde-haired woman. Seeing his friends' reaction, Lag couldn't help but chuckle.

Aria let out a smile, "I didn't help a lot, but she had put a lot of effort into her cooking this time," Aria looked back at the kitchen for a moment before turning back to them, "You'll be surprised with the new flavor!"

"Really?" Zazie asked again, his eyes shining with hope for better food. On the other hand, Connor had already run into the kitchen, "Connor, wait up!" Zazie ran after Connor into the kitchen along with Wasiolka, leaving Lag, Niche, and Aria behind.

"Aria-san, about your delivery request…" Lag started, but was cut off by Aria.

"Your report can wait. You should go to the kitchen and eat now," Aria winked at him, "Sylvette put a lot of effort cooking it especially for you, Lag!"

"R-Really? Did she really do it for me?" Lag was at disbelief and Aria led him to the kitchen to proof it to him.

Aria was right. The smell was very different from usual although the appearance of the soup was no different from before. He could tell from the faces of Zazie and Connor, who drank the soup like there was no tomorrow. Lag, Niche, and Aria came into the kitchen when Sylvette was pouring the soup into four more bowls.

"Lag, Niche, eat up! This is my new recipe I made from scratch, so I'm not too confident with the new flavor…" Sylvette said with a smile and handed Lag, Niche, and Aria a bowl each. Before sitting on the dining table, Lag took off his hat and coat and hung them on the coat hanger near the kitchen.

The four of them joined the other two on the dining table and Lag took the first spoon of the soup to taste it. To Lag's surprise, the flavor was completely the opposite to the one he usually ate. He ate the soup fast due to his hunger and the delicious taste of the soup and his eating speed was faster than the other two Bees. After the three of them finished, they all stood up and raised their bowls at the same time.

"MORE PLEASE!" The three of them said at the same time.

"Eh? You want more?" Sylvette asked and turned to the pot she used to cook the soup, "Sorry, I didn't make much this time… This is my first try, so I'm afraid you won't like them…"

"WHAT!?" The three of them yelled in disappointment.

'_Why does she have to make too little of this delicious soup but make a lot of that disgusting soup!?'_ Zazie thought in disappointment.

The three of them sat down and slumped down on their seats. Just then, the sound of a motorbike stopping was heard from outside, "That sounds like Jiggy-san's bike…" Lag said before he got up from his seat again, "I get it."

Lag went out of the kitchen and walked towards the door. He opened the door to reveal the Letter Bee he had expected. Jiggy Pepper, with his dingo, Harry, on his shoulder was in front of the door riding on his motorbike.

"Lag Seeing… I've just come back from a delivery in Yodaka and I'm afraid I have some bad news…" Jiggy started, making Lag feel nervous, "Lag, your aunt, Sabrina Mary, had just passed away…"

After hearing the shocking news, Lag froze on his spot. He couldn't believe what he had heard from the express delivery Bee, _'Aunt Sabrina… passed away…?'_

* * *

WHAT!? Aunt Sabrina had passed away!? ... As sad as Lag feels, I can sadly say... The truth will be revealed on the next chapter! (yeah... what's that about the 'sadly' thing again?) Alright, please review! Or you'll be eating Sylvette's usually-horrible-soup!


	5. My Second Mother, Sabrina Mary

Back... again... Sorry, I'm feeling too well but I feel that I need to update one more chapter before one week hiatus (maybe...) because of the tests. Okay, I'll make this quick...

Briixzyanaa: Huh!? Really!? ... Now I don't know how to act to make it up...

Now, the disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 5 – My Second Mother, Sabrina Mary**_

"Lag, your aunt, Sabrina Mary, had just passed away…" The express delivery Bee, Jiggy Pepper, told Lag.

The news shocked him greatly as his aunt, whom he often thought as his second mother, had passed away. The younger Letter Bee froze in his place as Jiggy had no idea how to react although he had also lost a family member once. Jiggy turned away, feeling sorry for the silver-haired Bee as he lowered his head and was holding back his tears.

"Lag? Is something wrong?" Lag turned back to the house and saw Sylvette and Aria behind him.

"My aunt… she passed away…" Lag replied sadly, his head lowered.

Sylvette gasped in shock, "Lag… I'm sorry… for your loss…"

"Aria-san…" Lag looked up at Aria with a serious expression on his face, "Can I take a day off tomorrow? I would like to go back to Yodaka and visit the people in Campbel Litus."

Aria nodded in response, "Yes, I will allow you to go back for a day," Aria turned to Jiggy, who wasn't paying attention to the rest of the conversation, "Jiggy Pepper, I need you to take Lag back to Campbel Litus tomorrow morning before you go on your deliveries."

"Yes, I understand Director," Jiggy nodded and Jiggy's dingo, Harry, took off from his shoulder before he took off on his bike.

"I'm sorry, Aria-san… I didn't mean to skip tomorrow's deliveries…" Lag apologized, but Aria shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Sabrina Mary is like a family to you, so I'll make an exception," Aria replied with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Aria-san!" Lag thanked the older woman and bowed.

"Sylvette, I should be heading back home now. Thank you for the dinner and please take care of yourself," Aria got out of the house and turned back to Lag and Sylvette.

"Then we should head back home as well!" Lag turned back and saw Connor carrying Gus on his back along with Zazie and Wasiolka behind him.

"Zazie, Connor…" Lag paused for a moment before nodding, "Okay, I'll see you later." The three of them left the house, leaving Lag and Sylvette on the doorstep of the house.

Niche and Steak were still in the kitchen, sleeping on the dining table after finishing their dinner as the long walk all day had exhausted them. Lag and Sylvette passed the kitchen and saw the sleeping dingo. Sylvette rolled to the kitchen's doorstep and turned back to Lag.

"Lag, you must be tired after walking all day, so I suggest you sleep in early tonight," Sylvette suggested, "I wake Niche up and go to bed, so you don't have to worry about her."

Lag nodded, "Okay, thanks Sylvette. Good night."

"Good night, Lag…" Sylvette replied before rolling into the kitchen as Lag went into the bedroom, which was a little across the kitchen.

The next morning, Lag prepared to leave to Campbel Litus along with Niche and Steak riding Jiggy's bike. The express delivery Bee was riding on his bike outside, along with Lag, Sylvette, and Niche. Lag was wearing his uniform, minus the hat and the blue coat while Niche was wearing her usual outfit with Lag's oversized pants, as usual.

"Lag, please be careful…" Sylvette told Lag worriedly as he and Niche got onto the bike.

"Don't worry, Sylvette… We'll back soon…" Lag replied with a smile, which erased Sylvette's worry by a little.

"Yes, I'll be waiting…" Sylvette watched as Jiggy, Lag, and Niche left on Jiggy's bike and her worries came back, _'Lag… Please be safe…'_

The three of them rode through Yuusari, the Bifrost Bridge, and eventually reached Yodaka. They travelled through the small towns, the ones Lag had passed through during his journey years ago when he was about to go to Yuusari for the interview to become a Letter Bee.

Lag looked around the small towns, which was as dark as he remembered. Unlike before, the people in the towns seemed like to be in a worse case of poverty. The people looked as if they were sick, having thin figures and were weak.

'_It seems like the incident in Akatsuki had brought Yodaka into the worst case of poverty…'_ Lag thought as he passed through the poor towns.

After a few hours of travelling, they finally made it in Campbel Litus. Lag and Niche got off the bike and turned to Jiggy, "Lag, I'm sorry that I can't pick you up after you're done here. The Director still has a few errands to do for me today."

"It's okay, Jiggy-san… Thank you for the lift!" Lag and Niche walked through the gate towards the small town.

He saw that the town had changed a little after the past ten years. The houses seemed to be untaken care of, but they were all still strong enough to keep standing. When he looked closely, a group of people were gathering in front of a house. Lag paid attention to the house and the people, finding out that the house was familiar to him. It was his old house where he used to live, the house of Sabrina Mary, his aunt.

Lag went over to the house, meeting with the people he used to meet every day before he left to become a Letter Bee. He went into the house, which was crowded as many people were visiting. He and Niche went through the crowd of people and reached the bedroom, where some people came out from.

Lag and Niche went into the bedroom and saw his aunt, Sabrina Mary, was laid peacefully on her bed. Her skin was paler than he remembered and her body was thinner. Lag walked closer and closed his eyes for a moment to pray for her before he took another look at her.

'_Aunt Sabrina… You're like a second mother to me when my real mother was taken to Akatsuki… Rest in peace…'_ Lag lowered his head before heading out of the room and out of the house.

Lag spent some time talking to Campbel Litus' citizens, whom Lag knew as he had lived there before. They were all getting older and some of them became different that Lag barely recognized them anymore. Lag stayed at his old hometown for a while to know about how the people were doing after he left, which wasn't as good as he expected.

The health condition was a lot worse than in Yuusari after the incident in Akatsuki and poverty was getting worse and worse. The ships carrying medicine and food only came to the harbor every half a year, so even food was hard to get.

After spending some time at his old hometown, Lag and Niche decided to go back to Yuusari before it was too late at night. Unnoticed by them, a man was following them all the way through Yodaka to Yuusari. When they had reached the Bifrost Bridge, Niche noticed his presence and looked around in alert.

"Niche, what's wrong?" Lag asked as he saw his dingo's strange behavior. Niche didn't give him any response and hopped to cross the bridge.

On the top of the bridge, a man was looking down at them crossing the bridge. He pulled out a gun, already loaded with actual bullets which can kill. He pointed the gun at the Albisian Letter Bee and pulled the trigger, shooting it at his back.

Niche heard the sound of the gun and was quick enough to snatch Lag off the ground, "Lag, watch out!" Steak hopped off Niche's head and landed safely on the wet ground of the bridge while Niche grabbed Lag with her hair on the right while her right side of the hair turned into golden swords to support her and Lag before landing on the wet ground. In spite of Niche's effort to get Lag out of the way, the shot hit Lag on the left arm and blood came out of the wound.

"Uargh!" Lag held his injured arm as he and Niche landed on the wet ground. Both of them looked at the direction where the shot came from, but the man had already disappeared from their sight.

"Lag, do you want me to lick you?" Niche asked as her hair turned to normal form.

"It's okay, it's just a scratch…" Lag replied while holding his injured arm and looked across the bridge, "Yuusari is not too far, I should be fine…" Lag turned to Steak, who was next to Niche and was looking at him, "Let's go, Steak, Niche…"

* * *

A mysterious man had attacked Lag! Who could that be? ... Well, it'll be revealed soon! This is the final update for this week because tomorrow I have to prepare for the tests next week... (yeah, being sick and then welcomed by tests... it really sucks, right?) Finally... please review!


	6. Emergency in Amberground?

Finally! After a week full of boring and tiring tests... I'm back! And back with a new chapter!

Briixzyanaa: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! And I'm doing fine with the tests for someone who didn't study seriously!

Before I begin, the disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 6 – Emergency in Amberground!?**_

"Seriously, Lag… You should be more careful next time…" Sylvette told Lag while she wrapped his cleaned wound with some bandage.

"I'm sorry Sylvette… But if it wasn't for Niche, I would be in a much worse condition…" Lag apologized and turned to Niche, who was standing beside him, "Thanks, Niche…" Hearing that Lag had thanked her, the golden-haired dingo made her trademark face and blushed.

"Okay, that should do it," Sylvette put the rest of the bandage away and rolled out of the kitchen to put it back.

"Niche, did you see the attacker?" Lag asked as he got up from the kitchen's chair.

"No, Niche only saw the shadow," Niche shook her head, "Next time, Niche will not let anyone hurt Lag!"

"Thanks Niche… I should be safe by having you as my dingo," Lag smiled at her, making Niche blush again.

"Lag, dinner should be ready soon," Sylvette rolled back to the kitchen, "Please wait while I'm getting my soup ready."

"Okay, I will," Lag faked a smile as he noticed the usual smell from her usual soup. As much as he didn't feeling like eating it, he just had to as a good husband. Lucky for him, the sound from the emergency bell in Bee Hive was heard, signaling every Letter Bee presently in Yuusari to gather in the Bee Hive.

"Lag, wasn't that the emergency bell?" Sylvette turned away from her pot of soup and to Lag and Niche, who were getting ready to leave. Lag had already put on his hat and was putting on his coat while Niche had already hopped out of the kitchen.

"I should go now, Sylvette! I'll eat my dinner later when I get home!" Lag quickly dashed out of the kitchen and Sylvette rolled out of the kitchen to catch up with him.

"Wait! Lag, Niche! Can you take your dinner with…" Sylvette saw that Lag and Niche had already left the house and sighed sadly, "Lag…"

Lag and Niche headed to the Bee Hive fast, as Lag was running while Niche was jumping above the roofs for a shortcut. When they arrived at the Bee Hive, they saw that a lot of Letter Bees, juniors or seniors, gathering at the entrance. They went into the building and saw that the whole office was quite a mess, almost as if a typhoon hit the whole place. A few office workers were running back and forth and Aria busy handling them.

"Lag Seeing! Niche!" Aria noticed the two of them and signaled them to come over to her, "Lag, I'm afraid we have a bad situation right now…"

"What seems to be the problem, Aria-san? And why are there so many Letter Bees outside?" Lag asked and turned to look at the Bees gathering at the entrance.

"I need you to get the other Bees outside and I'll tell you all what happened," Aria told him and he nodded before running outside to get the other Letter Bees inside. Aria noticed Dr. Thunderland coming to her and turned to him, "Dr. Thunderland, how is she?"

"Her life is not in danger, but I think that the woman was attacked by a group of people," Dr. Thunderland replied, "Do you plan on informing the Bees about the government's declaration and about the woman?"

Aria nodded, "Yes, they deserved to know about what's going to happen to Amberground, and possibly, the world…"

"What's this? What's going on? I have just come back from a long delivery job and I have to deal with another matter?" An angry voice came from a group of Letter Bees behind Lag and Niche.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Aria said sternly, "Please forgive us for calling everyone here at this time, but I'm afraid that we might have a bad situation regarding the government in Akatsuki." The whole room became quiet as the group quieted down.

Aria pulled out a letter, "Just a few hours ago, the Bee Hive received a letter from the government in Akatsuki," Aria took out the letter from the envelope, "This is a letter of declaration from Amberground government in the capital of Akatsuki. From this day on, the government no longer acknowledges the land of Yodaka, Yuusari, and any other government related organizations in those lands as a part of Amberground."

The quiet room became noisy due to the letter about the government's sudden declaration. Lag couldn't believe a word in the letter Aria had just read out and approached her, "That can't be true, Aria-san! Why would the government abandon the now poor Yuusari and even Yodaka!?"

"Lag…" Aria looked at him sadly, "I'm afraid we still don't know why, but perhaps there's someone who can help us and tell us the truth behind the government's declaration," Aria turned to the direction where Dr. Thunderland was standing, "Dr. Thunderland, could you please show him where she is being taken care of?"

Dr. Thunderland gave her a quick nod before turning to Lag, "Come this way, Lag Seeing, child of Maka…"

Lag was confused at first and turned to Aria, who gave him a nod with a serious look on her face. He decided to follow the corpse doctor along with Niche and Steak and left Aria to take care of the other Letter Bees' questions.

"Seeing," Dr. Thunderland started as they were walking towards his lab, "The Director and I weren't completely sure whether you know her or not, but we had expected that this woman might be related to you. She had the exact same hair color as you and Suede, as well as the same eye color."

"W-Who is she?" Lag asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"She might be from Akatsuki, judging from the place where she was found by a Letter Bee who had just come back from the delivery job. She was found and carried here all the way from the bridge connecting Yuusari and Akatsuki," Dr. Thunderland said as he stuck his hands into his lab coat's pocket.

They reached the front of Dr. Thunderland's lab and the doctor pulled out a key from his right pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. The three of them went into the lab and Lag saw a person lying on the lab's bed. When he looked closer, he found out that the person whom he saw was the person he had always wanted to meet the most in his entire life.

"M-Mother…?"

* * *

Anne Seeing, Lag's mother, had just made an appeareance in the story! What does she have to do with the story now? It will soon be revealed! Please review!


	7. Plan to Akatsuki

Alright, I'm back for another chapter! I was planning to update this story last Sunday, but I had some other things to take care of for the upcoming school trip! It's this Thursday! I'll try to make some time to upload tomorrow as well.

Briixzyanaa: Yes! It's a twist! More twists will come soon!

As usual, the disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 7 – Plan to Akatsuki**_

**-Lag's POV-**

Fifteen years had passed since that day, the day when I last saw my mother. I had always worked hard ever since the day Gauche delivered me as a letter and I had become a Letter Bee. I always loved the smiles of people who got the hearts of their relatives or friends who lived far away through the letters I delivered.

Since that day I changed my way of life. I wanted to work hard, but it wasn't just for me alone. I wanted to deliver my own heart to Gauche, and to my mother. I wanted to see them again, to be able to spend time with them. My friend, and my family, they were both irreplaceable and both important to me.

But I felt crushed when my hard work didn't give the results I had ever wanted. Five years later, I went to Yuusari Central to become a Letter Bee, but found that Gauche had disappeared after losing his heart. Ten years later, I finally found my mother, badly beaten up and was lying on the bed in Dr. Thunderland's lab. I finally met them, but both not in the health condition I had wanted them to be.

Niche, Steak, Dr. Thunderland and I were all walking to the Aria-san's office. After knowing that my mother was here, it was relieving. Knowing that she was in such a bad shape, I felt like crying again after quite a long time since I promised for not becoming a crybaby anymore.

As we walked to the office, I could feel that Dr. Thunderland was giving me a concerned look, but I decided to ignore it. I only kept my head down along the way until we got to the office's door. I could hear Dr. Thunderland knocking the door before all of us entered the office.

"Lag, this is such a good timing!" It was Aria-san's voice with seriousness in it. I looked up and saw not only Aria-san, but Zazie, Connor, and their dingoes were all in the room.

**-Normal POV-**

Lag walked and stopped between Zazie and Connor, his head was still kept down. Niche and Steak were behind him and Dr. Thunderland stood on the right side of the room.

"Director, our predictions were true. That woman was none other than Anne Seeing, Seeing's birth mother…" The doctor started, "Her life is not in danger, but I doubt that she would wake up anytime soon…"

Zazie and Connor were both surprised, but Aria didn't seem too surprised, "I see…" Aria turned back to the Letter Bees, "Now that everyone is here, let me explain the situation between Yuusari and Akatsuki right now."

"You told us earlier that the government in Akatsuki no longer acknowledged Yuusari and Yodaka. Is there something more than that?" Zazie, who was standing on Lag's right, asked.

"Yes, there is," Aria replied, "The railway connecting Yuusari and Akatsuki in the west side of Yuusari Central was reported to have been closed, which leaves the bridge to connect Yuusari and Akatsuki. Just like Bifrost Bridge, this bridge has gatekeepers on both sides of the bridge. This morning, the gatekeepers were also reported to be missing!"

"EEEH!?" Both Zazie and Connor yelled in surprised, but Lag wasn't giving any response.

"But… but why…?" Connor asked in confusion, "The gatekeepers especially in Crystal Bridge are both important, right!?"

"Yes, but we still don't know what might be the cause of their disappearance," Aria replied with a nod, "The three of you will be going there for an investigation. Your delivery jobs will be taken care of by other Letter Bees for the time being. You should all gather here in the Bee Hive tomorrow morning. Dismissed!"

"Akatsuki, huh?" Zazie asked himself as he and the other two Letter Bees along with their dingoes got out of the office, "I really wish that I could go there for real, not just for an investigation…"

"If you deliver letters like Lag instead of killing Gaichuus all the time, you might be able to, Zazie…" Connor said jokingly, getting an angry yell from Zazie.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Zazie yelled angrily, but suddenly noticed that he and Connor were walking ahead and turned to see that Lag and Niche were walking behind them with Lag looking sad and hurt, "Lag, what is it?"

Lag noticed Zazie calling for him and looked up, hiding his feelings of hurt and sadness, "No, it's nothing, Zazie…"

"Alright…" Zazie turned back to the front, still feeling unconvinced about Lag, "I'm hungry now… Connor, where should we eat tonight? Do you have any idea?"

"If Sylvette's making the delicious soup she made before, maybe we should go to Lag's place!" Connor suggested, the thought of the delicious soup flooded his head.

"Alright! Nice idea, Connor!" Zazie replied enthusiastically, while Lag was behind them along with Niche and Steak, watching his two Letter Bee friends on the back as they all headed back to Lag's and Sylvette's house.

"WHERE'S THE SOUP!?" Zazie and Connor, both feeling hungry, stormed the kitchen as soon as they arrived.

"Zazie? Connor? Welcome…" Sylvette saw the two Letter Bees stormed in and sat down on the dining table, "Did Lag come home with…"

"I'm home…" Lag came into the kitchen with a long sigh and a sad look before he and Niche sat on the dining table along with Zazie and Connor.

"The soup is ready!" Sylvette told the four of them cheerfully, not noticing that Lag wasn't like his usual self and wasn't as excited as the other two Letter Bees. Sylvette took a few bowls of soup and put them on the dining table, "Here you go!"

The two Letter Bees started digging in, but Niche and Steak stared at their bowl of soup as they noticed the smell of the soup. It was the usual smell and they were feeling disgusted just looking at it. Meanwhile, the two Letter Bees took their first spoons of soup without thinking. The spoons stopped in their mouth as the taste on their tongues was the familiar taste of the soup they had always hated.

'_It's disgusting!'_ Zazie and Connor yelled in their minds.

"I didn't think that the soup before was good enough, so I decided to keep on with my original recipe instead of that improved one…" Sylvette was about take the first spoon, but she noticed that Lag hadn't even touched his spoon yet, "Lag, you're not eating?"

"I don't have much appetite…" Lag replied quietly, but Sylvette could still hear him.

"What's wrong, Lag? Aren't you happy that you've finally found your mother?" Zazie asked, but he got no response.

"Eh? Lag has found his mother?" Sylvette asked, feeling surprised.

"Yeah, but he has always been like this since he came into the Director's office," Connor replied, looking at Lag in concern.

"Lag, isn't that great?" Sylvette held his left hand, "You've found my brother… and now you've finally met your mother… You should be happy now… you've found the people you've always wanted to find…" Sylvette's tears started falling from her face, "I'm happy for you, Lag… Your hard work… has brought the results you've always wanted…"

Lag paused for a moment before he slapped Sylvette's hands of his, stood up with his head lowered, and slammed both of his hands on the table, shocking everyone in the room, "Why should I be happy!? Gauche has lost his heart! My mother was badly injured! My hard work caused me nothing but more pain!"

Lag angrily stormed out of the kitchen and went into his and Sylvette's room, slamming the bedroom hard. Meanwhile, the people in the kitchen were still in shock. Steak had jumped to Niche's head in surprise, Zazie and Connor were still staring at the position where Lag used to be, and Sylvette was also staring at the position where Lag used to be and her tears were still flowing. Sylvette put her hands over her face and continued sobbing.

Lag was lying on the bed in the dark bedroom, having his coat thrown onto the chair where Sylvette used to make dolls at night. He could still her sobbing and his friends trying to comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself back outside and face Sylvette himself.

If he could say himself, he wished that he had the courage to go out and apologize, but he couldn't do it. He felt guilty after letting out his feelings of sadness and hurt with anger at Sylvette, his wife, his friend.

'_I'm sorry Sylvette… I didn't mean to yell at you…'_

* * *

The idea of Lag getting angry came when I heard that Moc Sullivan called him a rug or something... Anyways, I hope that I have some time to upload another chapter tomorrow! Please review!


	8. The Empty Streets under the Light

Sorry...! A thousand sorries for my readers! I hadn't got the slightest clue that school was gonna give me an assload of assignments and tests after we got back from the school trip! But yeah, kinda expected since the finals were coming up AND I'm uploading this chapter right now, in the middle of the finals' batch!

Briixzyanaa: Yep, I was inspired to write Lag being angry after seeing the episode when he 'yelled' at Moc Sullivan: 'I'm... Lag Seeing!'

momoxtoshiro: Yes...! A baby is coming! Lag's and Sylvette's baby! Are you enjoying the story so far...? (still trying to calm down from the overexcitement...)

Right, now the disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters!

* * *

_**Letter Bee - VOID**_

_**Chapter 8 - The Empty Streets under the Light**_

"Finally, I'm done..." Sylvette sighed tiredly as she rolled her wheelchair from the kitchen to the bedroom. When she arrived in front of the bedroom, the memory of Lag yelling angrily at her came back to her, _'__Lag...__'_

Sylvette opened the bedroom door quietly, not wanting to wake up the Letter Bee and his dingo. She peeked in to see that Lag, Niche, and Steak were all fast asleep. She rolled her wheelchair into the room and closed the door behind her before rolling to her side of the bed. She got up slowly from her wheelchair and sat on the bed. Just then, she heard a quiet mumbling which surprised her.

"Mother… Aunt Sabrina… please don't go… don't leave me alone…" Sylvette turned to see that Lag was sleeping on the middle of the bed and was mumbling in his sleep.

'_Poor Lag…'_ Sylvette lied down beside Lag, having no trouble despite her growing stomach and stroke Lag's hair above his amber eye. Sylvette rubbed her growing stomach, feeling guilty for not understanding Lag's situation completely before she fell asleep.

The next day, Lag got up early as usual to prepare before going to the capital. Even with Niche and Steak by his side, Sylvette couldn't help but to worry about Lag. Lag and Niche were standing outside the doorway, along with the worried Sylvette. Lag noticed this, but he didn't know what to say to her after he had yelled at her while she knew nothing about what had happened to the important people in his life.

"Be careful, Lag…" Sylvette said worriedly before turning to Niche and Steak, "Niche, Steak, please take care of Lag…"

"Niche will always protect Lag! Because Niche is Lag's dingo!" Niche saluted, followed by Steak.

"NUNI!" Steak, who was sitting on Niche's head, saluted.

"Sylvette, about last night…" Lag started, the feeling of guilt came rushing in to his heart. Surprising Sylvette, Lag bowed apologetically to her, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you! I shouldn't have let out my anger at you… I should have… been angry with myself… for being incompetent…"

"No, Lag! I should have understood you better! I should have… I should have understood your pain better… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Lag looked up to see that Sylvette was crying again, "Lag… You've done great… You're not incompetent…"

"Sylvette…" Lag put his right hand over her hands on her lap, "It's okay, Sylvette… I'm the one who should be sorry… Sylvette, I have to go now…"

"Wait a minute, Lag…" Lag was about to remove his hand from Sylvette's, but he felt that he was being pulled and a pair of soft lips touched his right cheek.

"Sylvette…?" Lag stood up and turned to Sylvette, who was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Be careful, Lag… I'll be waiting for your safe return…" Sylvette said with a smile, although there were some tears left in her eyes.

Lag gave her a nod and a smile, "Yes, don't worry, I'll come back here," Lag rubbed Sylvette's growing stomach, "Wait for our safe return with our baby, Sylvette. We're leaving now!" Lag and Niche took off towards the Bee Hive and Sylvette waved at them before rolling into the house.

Lag, Niche, and Steak arrived at the Bee Hive a few moments later and headed straight through the busy main room with many Letter Bees and office workers going back and forth towards the Director's office. Lag knocked on the door before he entered the office, finding that Zazie, Connor, and their dingoes had already arrived.

"Good, everyone is here," Aria started, "First of all, you will go to the capital without your dingoes because this isn't an official delivery request and there shouldn't be any Gaichuus in the middle of the town. This is an investigation about the gatekeepers' absence and the events taking place in the capital."

"Niche will stay with Lag!" Niche protested, getting the attention of the other people in the room, "Niche will stay with Lag and Niche will protect Lag! Niche is Lag's dingo!"

Aria let out a sigh, "Niche, Lag will be safe. They won't be fighting against Gaichuus this time," Aria saw Niche puffing her cheeks as she was feeling annoyed, but Wasiolka's tug calmed her immediately, "Niche, even Wasiolka stays obedient. You should stay here in the Bee Hive along with Wasiolka and Gus."

Niche looked at Wasiolka, Aria, and then at Lag, "Lag should stay safe. If Lag is hurt, Sylvette will be sad! Lag is Sylvette's happiness!" Lag looked at her in surprise before Niche, Steak, Wasiolka, and Gus left the office.

"One more thing before the three of you leave," Aria said, getting the three's attention back, "The woman we found yesterday, Anne Seeing, had regained consciousness and told us that she saw a few shady people in the streets of Akatsuki."

"My mother has already woken up!?" Lag asked, feeling relief about his mother's condition.

"Yes, but she still needs some rest now. If you want to visit her, you should do it in later when she gets better," Aria told him, "You should all head out to the bridge now, and be careful!"

The three Letter Bees headed out to the north side of Yuusari Central, where the bridge, named the Crystal Bridge, was. The bridge was shining brightly, almost as brightly as the artificial sun. The bridge was made of crystals shining in different colors, amazing the Letter Bees as they passed through the bridge.

Lag was feeling uneasy as he passed the bridge, walking behind the two older Letter Bees. He felt as if many people were whispering to his ears, confusing him. He looked around the bridge to find the source of the voice, but finding that only three of them were on the bridge. All those voices he heard were still echoing in his head, but it got worse once they arrived at the capital.

The place was like a town similar to Yuusari Central, but brighter with gigantic buildings in the streets. A place so bright, so clean, and looked peaceful. It was a place where the people who lived in darker places such as Yodaka could ever dream of living in. As prosperous as the capital looked like to the three Letter Bees, the silence and the empty streets made the town seemed like a ghost town.

"It's so bright!" Zazie said excitedly, "I could even use the sunglasses just to look what's in front of me! I can't imagine how great it must be living in here!"

"Yeah, I bet the people here always eat a lot of tasty food every single day! Don't you agree, Lag?" Connor turned to Lag, but noticed that Lag was staring at the artificial sun motionlessly, "Lag? Are you okay?"

"What is it Lag? Are you feeling amazed that you get to see the artificial sun this close?" Zazie said jokingly, but got no response.

Meanwhile, Lag couldn't help but stare at the artificial sun as he could feel as if the voices in his head were coming from one source, which was the sun. As blinding as the light was, he kept staring at it as if the sun was telling him something.

**-Lag's POV-**

What was happening? Why was I feeling cold just standing here? Why were there people's voices in my head? The voices I felt… they were sad… Their words contained sadness, but what did that mean? But then, I felt as if I was being called by someone. Was that my mother? It was my mother's voice, wasn't it? But why did the voice came from the sun?

I felt as if I was being pulled upwards. I felt I was being pulled by something to the sun, the artificial sun which was shining brightly. I could feel that my body became lighter and lighter, feeling that I could fly and reached the artificial sun with my own hands.

"…ag…" I heard more voices again. They were calling out to me, but I didn't feel like I could speak in response.

"… Lag…" Those voices kept calling my name. But why me? What had I done to them? Did I even know them?

"Lag! Wake up!" I snapped as Zazie yelled and shook my body, "Lag! Your body is shining!"

"Lag! Your spirit amber is glowing too!" I heard Connor yelled behind Zazie.

"Za… zie…" I spoke quietly and Zazie let go of me. I looked at my hands, which were shining brightly. I felt that my spirit amber was reacting to something, but I didn't know what it was reacting to. My head was spinning and I wasn't completely aware of my shining body.

"Lag! What are you doing!?" Zazie's yelling suddenly snapped me completely.

"My body! What's happening!?" I yelled in panic, but the light on my body slowly faded and my spirit amber went back to normal.

**-Normal POV-**

"Lag, are you okay!?" It was Connor's turn to panic, "Your whole body was shining and so was your spirit amber!"

"I… I don't know…" Lag replied weakly, "My head became dizzy suddenly, and then I heard people's voices filled with sadness inside my head…"

"You really got us worried, Lag!" Zazie said in annoyed tone, "You were staring at the artificial sun when your body and spirit amber suddenly started shining as bright as the artificial sun. Are you feeling okay, Lag? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I'm fine… Maybe I'm just tired…" Lag replied weakly.

The three of them were in the middle of the empty street, illuminated by the bright light of the artificial sun. The three Letter Bees made their way to the north, where the government building stood. They were about a few meters away from the building, when a figure suddenly stepped out of the building.

The three Letter Bees quickly hid behind a nearby smaller building, watching the figure from the distance. The figure had a body like a male human being, but the skin was covered in grey-colored animal fur. The figure looked around, making sure that nobody was around before he turned back to the building's door.

"Huh… The government's people have disappeared as well…" The figure turned away and folded his arms, "Oh well, the government won't stand a chance against the newly revived Reverse, namely Neo Reverse!" The figure ran away from the building, but running in four feet instead of two, although he had a human-shaped body.

The three Letter Bees watched as he went away from the building. Zazie and Connor went to look at the building up close, but Lag stayed behind. He felt suspicious after hearing the figure's saying, _'Neo… Reverse…?'_

* * *

Neo Reverse! Is there any connection with the former Reverse? About taking down the government thing? Well, you'l find out soon! Next chapter update will either come next week or after I'm done with the finals, depends on the time! Please review, subscribe, or add this story to your favorites! And again, I'm really sorry for the late update!


	9. Back to Capital

I'm baaack! Finally, the finals are over! This is the time for another update!

Briixzyanaa: But with my mind's eye I can see it! :D

Alright, as usual, the disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 9 – Back to Capital**_

The three Letter Bees went into the tall government building, checking if the building was really empty. The interior of the building was somehow similar to the Bee Hive's interior, except that the roof was replaced by transparent glass, making the light from the artificial sun shine brightly in the building. On the left and right sides of the main room, there were big doors which were both locked. They spent some time browsing through the documents they could find, but found no clue about what happened in capital, not even a single crime record.

"Well, there's nothing to look here anymore…" Zazie told the other two Bees, "Those two doors are locked, but that's making me even more curious…"

"I can't find anything that has something to do about what's happening in the government either…" Connor added, and then turned to Lag, "Lag, did you find anything?"

Lag shook his head, "No, I can't find anything. Should we head back now?"

"Since there's nothing else we can find for some information, there's nothing we can do about it…" Zazie put his hands behind his head and started walking towards the door, "Come on, let's just go back to the Bee Hive."

Lag and Connor nodded, and soon joined Zazie as the three of them walked out of the building. They made their way to the bright empty streets and headed back towards the bridge, but didn't notice that someone was watching and following them back to the bridge and back to the Bee Hive.

"I knew it… They had the same smell as when I walked out of the building…" The figure said while hiding in a small gap between the buildings as he watched the three Letter Bees made it back to the Bee Hive.

The three Letter Bees were about to enter the building, but suddenly the door was opened from the inside, "Lag!" The gold-haired dingo said as she saw the three.

"Niche!" Lag noticed his dingo, but noticed that something was missing, "Niche, where's Steak?"

"Steak is in Aria's room with Wasiolka and Gus," Niche went inside and let the three Letter Bees in, "Aria is waiting for Lag! Let's hurry, Lag!"

Niche hopped off towards the office, leaving Lag along with Zazie and Connor, "Niche! Wait up!" Lag along with Zazie and Connor behind him ran towards the office.

"Niche doesn't seem to have changed much, don't you think?" Zazie asked, turning to Connor as they both ran behind Lag.

"Yeah… She doesn't change at all, just like Gus…" Connor replied as the three Letter Bees caught up with Niche in the office.

"It's nice to see you back safe and sound," Aria noticed the four of them came into the office, "Zazie, Connor, you should head for deliveries right away! There are a lot of letters we need to deliver and we're short on people, so hurry up and leave! Scramble dash!"

"YES DIRECTOR!" Zazie and Connor yelled in surprise and reflexes, running back out from the office followed by their dingoes.

"A… Aria-san…?" Lag saw that the female director looked stressed out and was cleaning her desk, where Steak was sleeping on without any worry, from scattered paper. After the scattered paper had been put away, Lag saw that there was a letter in light blue envelope on the desk.

Aria took a deep breath and fixed her glasses before taking the light blue envelope and handed it over to Lag, "Forgive me if I caused you to panic a few seconds ago. I didn't know that there were a lot of letters to be delivered today. Lag, I need you to go back to the capital once more to deliver this letter to the government. You can take Niche with you this time."

"But Aria-san… we went there and found that nobody was there…" Lag told the director, who didn't take back the letter.

"Put this letter on the main desk. The people might be out around this time to pray in the church in the middle of the town, so you won't found anyone there," Aria explained and Lag took the letter with him.

"I understand," Lag bowed before turning to Steak, who was still sleeping on the table, "Steak, wake up! We have to on a delivery!"

"Nuni…?" Steak opened his eyes, but Niche had grabbed him with her hair before he finally noticed his surroundings and took off from the office and out from the Bee Hive.

**-Lag's POV-**

I didn't think that I would come back here soon. Niche and Steak were behind me, and the Crystal Bridge was right in front of me. We went through the brightly shining bridge made of crystal, hoping that nothing would happen like when I went through here with Zazie and Connor. When we were halfway through the bridge, I noticed that something like before was happening.

As we were walking through the second half of the bridge, I could still hear the sad voices of people just like the last time. This time, however, the voices didn't have as much effect as before. I could still keep thinking straight, although my head was still a bit dizzy as I walked through the bridge and made it to the other side along with Niche.

**-Normal POV-**

The streets were as bright and empty as before when Lag along with Zazie and Connor came a few hours ago. The streets were as quiet as before, with only Niche's sound as she was hopping around and Lag's footsteps were heard. As they were heading towards the government building through the empty streets, Niche was hopping around beside Lag while Steak was sitting on his favorite spot on Niche's head and was admiring the light from the artificial sun.

They soon arrived at the government building and went into the empty building. Lag put the letter on the main desk, which was the desk at the opposite end of the main room from the door. When Lag was about to go back, he heard a rustling noise from near a bookshelf on the right side of the room. Lag decided to approach whoever it was near the bookshelf and asked for some information.

"Excuse me… Are you someone from…" Lag asked politely while approaching slowly, but was cut off when a person's head suddenly popped out from behind the bookshelf.

"GET LOST!" The person, who had grey fur covering the face's skin, came out from behind the bookshelf and threw a sharp blade with the shape of a claw at Lag.

"NUNI!" Steak panicked and hit Niche's to warn her.

"Lag, look out!" Niche noticed Steak's warning and quickly dived to get Lag out of the way before the blade hit him. Lucky for them, the blade when through above them and hit the ground a few steps behind them. Niche turned to the direction where the person was with her hair turned into gold blades, defending Lag behind her.

"Why you…" The person growled angrily, "You people who work with the government shouldn't exist in this world!" The person jumped over the bookshelf with another blade ready in his hand and was about to charge at them, but stopped as the door suddenly opened and another person entered the building.

"That's enough, Damon!" Lag noticed the familiar voice and turned to the person by door.

Seeing the familiar person by the door, Lag's eye grew wide, "You're… Noir!?"

The man by the door, turned to see the Letter Bee and was surprised, "Lag… Seeing…?"

* * *

Hopefully the updates will come faster as I'm absolutely done with the finals! Please leave a review!


	10. The Secret of Akatsuki and Government

Yes! Yes! Finally the internet's working again! Now I can finally update this story more!

Briixzyanaa: Thanks!

Now, the disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 10 – The Secret of Akatsuki and Government**_

"You're… Noir!?" The Albisian Letter Bee was surprised to see his friend whom he hadn't seen for a long time, making a certain question come to his mind, "Noir… or are you… Gauche…?"

"Lag Seeing…" The man in black whispered quietly, lowering his head, "Call me that if you wish, but I'm afraid the heart of Gauche Suede is not here…"

Lag shook his head and smiled, "It's fine, Noir… You are also my friend…"

"Noir! But… he's working with the government! Can't you see the uniform he's wearing!? He's a Letter Bee!" The person ran over to Noir and stood in front of him, "Don't let him fool you again! The government is going to take advantage of you again!"

"He's not, Damon. He is Lag Seeing, my friend," Noir turned to Lag with a smile, "It has been a while, Lag… I see that you're still working hard as a Letter Bee…"

Lag nodded and walked beside Niche as she had turned her hair back to normal, "Noir… But what are you doing here?"

Noir's smile turned into a more serious look, "Lag, you might have heard that the government no longer acknowledges Yuusari and Yodaka as parts of Amberground, am I right?" Lag nodded and Noir continued, "From what I've known after I stayed in Blue Notes Blues with the ones who were unable to become spirits, the government seemed to have been acting strange."

"What do you mean, Noir?" Lag asked, not completely getting what Noir was telling him.

"The experiments about making spirit ambers by fusing living beings had suddenly stopped around two years after the attack at Yuusari Central. Since then, the Gaichuus we saw around Yuusari seemed to have been staying in places which weren't their original habitats," Noir continued, but Lag got reminded of something.

'_Gaichuus have been staying in places other than their original habitats…'_ Lag thought about the Gaichuu he and Niche ran into on his delivery to Rock Mountain, "I think I've seen one, on my way to Rock Mountain…"

"Since you've encountered one, I don't need to explain further about them," Noir turned to Damon, who was standing beside him in a defensive position, "Lag, I plan on bringing back Reverse, for the sake of the people in Yuusari and Yodaka. From the incidents which had happened for the past eight years, I'm quite certain that the government is still hiding something behind us all…"

"But you can't, Noir!" Lag protested, surprising Noir and Damon, "I don't want to see you go against the government again… I don't want you to become a Marauder again…"

"Shut up! Noir has his own decisions and you have no right to question his decisions!" Damon stepped in front of Noir angrily and was about to attack Lag, while Niche went in front of Lag and turned her hair back into blades to protect him.

"Damon! Let me take care of things here. You should wait outside," Noir told him sternly. Damon turned to him once more before he ran out of the building and left the three inside, "Lag, I don't want to become a Marauder anymore. I'm fighting against the government because I don't have any choice… It was… because of them… Roda had to…"

Lag noticed the hesitation in his voice when he was telling him about his human partner, Roda, "Noir… what's going on in the capital? What's going on with the government?"

"I saw them testing on their experimental Gaichuu in Blue Notes Blues… Roda had to protect the ones who were unable to become spirits, making her life a sacrifice for their experimental Gaichuu…" Noir turned away, "Lag, I want them to pay for what they did, even if any other people in this world disagree with me…"

"Noir…" Lag felt sad for Noir's lost, although he barely knew anything that was going on in Amberground.

Noir turned back to Lag, "I wasn't the only one who was against the government's ideals, however…" Lag looked at Noir, "I knew most of the situation in Amberground from a woman, who claimed to be your mother, Anne Seeing…"

"My… mother…?" Lag said in disbelief, "But how did you meet my mother? I thought that your permit to stay in Akatsuki had been taken away!"

"I found your mother on the streets near the bridge after she was thrown out from the capital's bridge and left alone," Noir started explaining.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Are you okay, ma'am?" Noir asked as he knelt down in front of the injured woman with silver hair to check up on her._

"_I'm okay, Gauche Suede…" The woman was leaning weakly on a building, "But I have something important… to tell you…"_

"_Please stay here, I'll get some help," Noir was about to get up, but her cold hand grabbed his arm and made him stay._

"_No, I'll be fine…" Anne replied weakly, "I have taken your heart away, I don't deserve your help… I only need you… to hear what I want say…"_

_Noir hesitated for a moment, but then decided to listen and gave her a nod, "I understand…"_

"_Thank you…" Anne replied with a weak smile, "The government had an idea… of making the people's wishes come true… That idea… led them to the creation of Void… Void was proved to be able to grant people's wishes… in exchange for a portion of their hearts…"_

'A portion of their hearts… as an exchange!?'_ Noir thought, feeling surprised._

"_A heart is very important… for every living being… that's why I didn't like the idea… I tried convincing the people… but they were all against me… They threw me out from the town… That's how… I ended out here…"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"No way… That can't be true, Noir! Why would the government do such a thing!?" Lag protested as Noir just turned away.

"I'm sorry, Lag Seeing… I can only tell you this much, because I don't want to get you involved in this incident…" Noir replied quietly and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Gauche!" Noir stopped in his tracks after hearing him being called by his old name, "If you want to fight for the sake of others… I'm coming too!" Noir turned to Lag in surprise, "Noir… if your purpose of fighting is for something good… I'm sure the people in the Bee Hive will help you! Aria-san will be happy to help you! Noir, please come with me to the Bee Hive!"

Noir looked at Lag and expected him to cry anytime soon, but he didn't. He saw the determination in the Letter Bee's eye and gave him a nod and a smile, "Yes, Lag Seeing. I will come with you," Noir turned back to the door, "But this new 'Reverse' is called… Neo Reverse, with Noir as the leader!"

Lag nodded and ran over to his side along with Niche, "Let's go, Noir!"

* * *

Well, there it is! After finding out about my 'chores' from my club mates last Saturday, I feel doubtful that I can finish this story along with a few others I'm writing before the holiday's over. Just tell me, what kind of crazy person can handle being a sub-leader, a division head, a secretary, AND a treasurer, all at the same time!? (believe me, those are the 'chores' I'm assigned to for next year, my final and busiest year of high school!) Alright, back to the topic here! Hopefully, I can finish the whole story during this holiday, even if some of my precious writing time will be taken away for my club's presentation next semester. And that's pretty much all I can say for now, so add this story to your favourites, alerts, or leave a review!


	11. The Government's Plan

Sorry again for the long delay! I was busy preparing for the new school year (and final year of high school), plus some responsibility in my school club. School starts today, so updates might come around once a week (if I'm not too busy) but I'll try to update as much as I can. Yeah, in the final year in science class here I will be very busy with school assignments... So, let's move on to the reviewers!

Briixzyanaa: Hm... I'm not sure... I've looked it up but I got no clue at all... Care to tell me?

Now, the disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 11 – The Government's Plan**_

When Lag, Niche, and Noir went out of the government building, Damon was nowhere to be seen. Lag looked around to find if he was nearby, but Noir didn't seem to be concerned about Damon. The only thing in his mind was getting as much help as possible to take down the government's plans.

The three of them walked back through the bright empty streets, through the bridge, and made it back to Yuusari. The group was silent as they travelled back to the Bee Hive, and even Niche wasn't hopping around like she usually did. She was walking behind Lag and Noir, who were both walking in silence. Disliking the silence between him and Noir, Lag decided to bring up a conversation.

"Um… Noir…" Lag called, getting Noir's attention, "After we're done in the Bee Hive, would you be coming back home?" Noir turned away after hearing Lag's question, "Sylvette will be very happy to see you again…"

"I don't know, Lag… I only come with you to get help from the Bee Hive as you suggested," Noir replied calmly, "I don't have any memories as Gauche Suede, and no memories of Sylvette. I only know about those memories from your letter bullet, Lag Seeing…"

"I… see…" Lag felt disappointed, until he noticed something and stopped walking, "Noir, if you're Sylvette's brother, then… I'm your brother-in-law!"

"Brother... in-law?" Noir stopped and turned to Lag.

"Noir, I'm going to be a parent soon… with Sylvette…" Lag continued nervously, "I wish I could tell you before, but I couldn't find you…"

Noir let out a smile and started walking once more, "I'm sure you'll be a good father to your child and a good husband to Sylvette, Lag…"

Lag smiled in return and ran to catch up with Noir, "Yes, Noir! Thank you!"

The three of them arrived a few minutes later and saw that the Bee Hive wasn't as busy as before. They entered the building and went straight to the Director's office. Lag knocked before opening the door, revealing that Aria was writing on her desk. Aria immediately stood up to greet the guests and was surprised when she saw Lag along with her old friend whom she cared a lot.

"Gauche…?" Aria asked in disbelief, "What… what are you doing here…?"

"I come here to ask for some help. I need some help to take down the government," Noir replied with serious expression.

The thought of the government made the female director put her feelings aside, "I understand…" Aria turned to Lag and Niche, "Lag, Niche, you should go home and rest for the rest of the day. According to the report from Zazie and Connor about what happened in the capital earlier, you might have used up too much heart. It's best to get a lot of rest for today."

Lag nodded, "Yes, thank you very much, Aria-san," Lag turned to Niche, "Come on, Niche, we need to go back and rest for the rest of the day," Lag and Niche left the room, leaving Noir and Aria in the room.

"Before we begin the discussion, I have a request to make," Noir started, "I need to see Anne Seeing. I believe she can give us the information we need."

"I understand," Aria walked past Noir, "Please follow me."

The pair walked through the corridors in silence, heading towards the clinic where the woman was being taken care of. Noir walked calmly as if nothing had happened before, while Aria was feeling bothered with something. Not being able to hold it anymore, Aria decided to ask.

"Have you… regained your memories back?" Aria hoped for an answer she had always wanted, but inside she was sure she would hear the words she didn't want to hear from him.

Noir remained silent for a moment as they were still walking. His face didn't show any expression which would give out the answer and he finally replied, "No, not even a little."

"I see…" Aria had expected what he would say felt disappointed.

They arrived at the clinic and saw that the woman was awake, although she was still lying weakly on the bed. When she noticed the two coming in, she slowly sat up and greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Director…" Anne greeted weakly and saw that Noir was with her, "Gauche Suede… Thank you for helping me the other day…"

"Huh?" Aria was surprised and turned to Noir, "You've met this woman before?"

Noir gave her a silent nod before approaching Anne, "Anne Seeing, may we ask you about what is happening in the capital? I believe there were still some things that you were hiding from me."

Aria stepped in and joined the conversation, "Anne-san, we would appreciate it if you can give some information about the events happening in the capital."

Anne smiled and gave them a nod, "Alright… You deserve to know about what is happening in capital recently…"

_**-Flashback-**_

_It was a normal day in the capital, Akatsuki. The woman with long silver hair, Anne Seeing, had just finished her morning prayers in the church on the left side of the town. She was going to take a walk outside the church when she noticed a group of people were gathering a few meters away from the church. Out of curiosity, she went out of the church and got into the crowd._

"_Behold, the good people of Akatsuki! We are Void, the government's most trusted researchers in Akatsuki!" It was a blue-haired man wearing a black coat over a white undershirt, black pants, black shoes, and blackglasses, "We have confirmed by wishing to the Queen, you shall get anything that you want!"_

"_With a very small portion of your heart, you can get any kinds of wish come true!" This time, it was a voice coming from a blonde-haired woman who wore the same outfit as the man._

'Those two are… They're from the government's Void…'_ Anne thought as she saw the man and woman talking to the group of people._

_A few days later, late at night, Anne was about to go out from the church when she suddenly heard some voices coming from outside the church. They were the voices of the man and woman from before._

"_Huh, these high-class people here are so easy to be fooled!" The man said, "The Queen can't take just a small portion of their hearts! She would just take all of them!" The man laughed._

"_Yes, they are really stupid," The woman replied, "But I still wonder why Leader wants their heartless bodies to be filled with the fake hearts the government has developed…"_

"_I bet he's just trying to hide the truth from the government… I heard that the government workers were returned safely and became members of Void like us…" The man paused for a moment, "But then… why did he leave the non-workers dead?"_

"_I'm sure Leader has something planned already…" The woman replied, "He took the advantage of being the government's 'pet' and used his smart ideas to go against them. Perhaps, the 'fake deaths' of those people was going to be used to blame the Queen and take down the government…"_

"_Hey, that must be it! I also heard that he was going to make a fake letter signed to be from the government as well!" The man replied, "Man, Leader is such a genius!"_

_The man and woman walked away from the church. Anne was shocked to hear the truth about Void and their plans to take down the government. She fell to her knees and started crying inside the empty church._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"I… I tried warning the people in Akatsuki… But they wouldn't listen…" Anne lowered her head as she started crying quietly, "Many of the people there worked for the government… so they didn't believe me about the truth behind the four people's deaths… They believed them to be accidents…"

'_So that's what actually happened in Akatsuki…'_ Aria thought before turning to Noir, "Gauche, we will help you solve this problem."

Noir gave her a nod and a smile, "Yes. Thank you very much, Aria Link," Aria gasped as Noir had called her by her name with a smile she hadn't seen in a long time. Noir turned to the door, "Please excuse me, I have to go back to the rest of Neo Reverse members," Noir walked towards the door, but stopped in front of it, "I don't have Gauche Suede's memories, but it's up to you whoever you want to call me."

Aria watched as Noir left the room before turning back to Anne, "Anne-san, please take a rest for a few more days and leave the rest to all of us in the Bee Hive."

Anne smiled before lying back down on the bed, "Thank you, Director…"

* * *

I really, TRULY hope that I can update this story again this weekend after I'm done tutoring the new juniors in my club. (Yes, I'm a senior now! I feel 'superior' already!) Alright then, please review!


	12. The Truth behind the Head Bee?

Huh, never expect that I would have the time to update this today, but oh well! It's good news, right?

Briixzyanaa: Nyahahah... as much as I want to say something, I can't spoil the fun now, can I? I figured about Neo Queen Serenity being from Sailor Moon in the first place and that's just all... I can't figure out the rest...

Alright, the disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 12 – The Truth behind the Head Bee!?**_

The next day, Lag woke up earlier than usual. He sat up on the bed and looked to his right, where Niche and Steak were sleeping while letting out quiet but audible snores. He looked to his left and saw that Sylvette was still sleeping peacefully as well, with one of her hands lying on top of her growing stomach. Lag smiled at the sight and put his hand on top of hers and gently rubbed her stomach afterwards. He got off the bed carefully, not wanting to wake his wife and dingoes and changed his sleeves shirt into his regular uniform's undershirt and went out of the bedroom quietly.

'_It's not even the fifth bell just yet… Sylvette won't be up until at least half an hour later…'_ Lag thought before he went out of the house and walked towards the Bee Hive.

Once he arrived, he went into the building and found that there were only a few people there as it wasn't the time when Letter Bees were supposed to be delivering letters just yet. He walked straight to the clinic where his mother was being taken care of, greeting every people he saw as he made his way to the clinic.

When he went into the clinic, he saw that his mother was lying on the bed in the empty clinic. He approached her bed and saw that his mother was still asleep. He was glad to see her again after all those years, although her condition when he first saw her wasn't as healthy as she was now. The bruises on her face had recovered and she was sleeping peacefully under the clinic's white blanket. Seeing as his mother was still asleep, he didn't have anything else to do and decided to head back home for breakfast before going back there for his delivery job.

He closed the clinic's door and saw a familiar man in black walking to where he was standing, "Noir, good morning!"

The man, Noir, noticed him and smiled as he walked towards him, "Good morning, Lag Seeing," Noir saw that behind Lag was the clinic, "Did you come here to visit your mother?"

Lag gave him a nod, "Yes, but she was still sleeping. What brings you here, Noir?"

Noir's expression turned serious, "I came for the same purpose as you, Lag. I have a few more questions to ask your mother to confirm whether or not the former Director was behind all the incidents in Akatsuki after hearing what your mother said yesterday."

"L-Largo-san!?" Lag was surprised by the sudden accusation, "Noir, I don't think he would do something like that! Largo-san is a very kind person and he always looks after his subordinates! Aria-san wouldn't be staying in the Bee Hive until now if it wasn't for him!"

"I'm sorry, Lag, but it seems like he has changed after becoming the Head Bee in Akatsuki. I managed to find some information about him in Akatsuki a few days ago. To confirm this, I will be doing an investigation to Akatsuki once more along with the rest of Neo Reverse members."

"But Noir… it can't be true! Lloyd-san can't be involved in this!" Lag protested, but Noir walked away.

"Go back home, Lag. You shouldn't make Sylvette worry," Noir said before he left Lag in front of the clinic.

Lag went out of the building and headed back home, as suggested by Noir. Lag stood in front of the door for a moment, still think about what Noir had told him about the former Director, Largo Lloyd. He let out a sigh and opened the door quietly, greeted by Niche and Steak who were waiting behind the door.

"Lag!" Niche called out, making Lag jump in surprise.

"N-Niche!?" Lag was surprised to see his dingoes waiting for him behind the door, and was frightened to see that an angry Sylvette rolling out of the kitchen and got behind Niche while holding the spoon covered in her usual soup, "S-Sylvette… I can explain…"

"You shouldn't make me worry like that, Lag Seeing!" Lag saw the spoon in her hand and felt as if she was going to hit him with it, but she didn't and turned back to the kitchen, "Let's just forget about this and eat your breakfast before you go to work."

"Yes…" Lag sighed in relief and saw that she was about to enter the kitchen, "I was… visiting my mother…" Sylvette stopped in front of the kitchen, "I was glad that she was okay… I got there early because… I don't want her to see me just yet… I want her to see me after I'm more successful…"

Sylvette paused for a moment before she let out a smile, "I know… Now, come in and eat your breakfast…"

Lag and Niche entered the kitchen behind Sylvette, seeing that the usual soup she was cooking was almost done. The Letter Bee and his dingoes ate a little of their breakfast as the usual flavor was as bad as usual. Lag got ready and put on the rest of his uniform before Sylvette sent them off.

Lag and Niche headed towards the Bee Hive, which was livelier than the time when Lag came earlier. Lag and Niche went to the counter to take the letter to be delivered and putting them in his bag before they both headed out to start the deliveries for the day. Lag took out one of the letters as he and Niche headed out to the train station on the west side of Yuusari Central.

"Let's begin with the farthest delivery first," Lag read the letter's address as Niche was hopping over the roofs, "The address is in Red Mountain, passing through a dangerous Gaichuu nest in Foggy Cliff… This place is close to Yodaka, on the southern side of Yuusari."

The two took the train on the west side, heading towards the southern side of Yuusari. It only took them half an hour to get to their destination, Red Mountain, but the rest of their journey was an uphill walk through the Foggy Cliff, where a Gaichuu nest should be.

Just like its name, the cliff was covered in fog, making them barely able to see something a few meters in front of them. Luckily, they made through the fog-covered cliff by crossing a small pathway which reached to the other side of the cliff. Niche hopped ahead of Lag while he stayed behind for a moment to take a look at the cliff once more.

'_The cliff looks really dangerous… What would happen to Niche and I if a Gaichuu showed up when we were still crossing the small pathway?'_ Lag thought while looking at the cliff. Suddenly, he heard an echo of a roar coming from the bottom of the cliff and made him jumped back in surprise, "W-What was that!?"

"Lag!" Lag turned after he heard Niche calling his name, "Niche saw a small town over there!" Niche pointed at the place behind her, and Steak did the same as well.

"NUNINIII!" Steak got off from Niche's head and sat on her arm, which was pointing at the small town behind them while pointing at the same direction.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Lag walked through the uphill path with red colored rocks and dirt, finally arrived the small town.

The small town had many small houses with their roofs painted in red and small red pathways made of red stones in the whole town. Lag and Niche searched for the house's address written on the letter and went into the depths of the town, until they found the house in the middle of the town.

"Excuse me… You have a letter!" Lag knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds for someone to open the door.

A middle-aged woman opened the door, "Oh, there you are! I have been waiting for you!" Lag handed out the letter and a piece of paper.

"Please sign here, ma'am!" Lag said as the woman took the letter and the piece of paper to sign before handing the paper back to Lag, "Thank you very much…"

"No, I was the one who should thank you. I have always been waiting for my husband to write to me," The woman said with a smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, ma'am! This is my job as a Letter Bee, to deliver people's heart in the form of letters safely!" Lag replied before he took off, "I should be going!"

"Ah, please wait a minute!" Lag and Niche had already run a few steps from the house and stopped, "I have to warn you about the Foggy Cliff nearby. Did you pass through the cliff on the small pathway?"

Lag nodded, "Yes, is there something wrong with the pathway?"

"No, but it's dangerous to go through the cliff at this time of the day…" The woman went out of her house, "There is a safer way to go through the cliff, which is through an old bridge. The trip should be longer that way, but you will be safer through the bridge," The woman pointed to her right, "The old bridge is that way. Please be very careful."

"Thank you very much, ma'am…" Lag bowed before turning to Niche, "Let's go, Niche. We have a few more deliveries near this town," Niche nodded and hopped towards the direction where the woman pointed at while Lag ran through the small pathways.

After a short walk through the houses in the small town, Lag and Niche reached the old bridge. The bridge looked as if it had been there since many years ago, it was still as strong as ever. Niche hopped over to the bridge and Lag was following her from behind her when he noticed a small wooden house away from the houses in the town, near the Foggy Cliff. Lag felt as if he needed to go into the house and climbed a little to reach the house. When he looked down, he saw that Niche and Steak had almost made it back to the other side of the cliff.

"Niche! Steak!" Lag called out and the two turned to him, "I need to check this old house first! Do you want to come up here?"

"Niche will stay with Lag! Niche will go up to the house!" Niche turned and hopped back to Lag's side. Lag waited for her to arrive before they entered the house.

The house was small, but it had many important things inside. Paper was scattered all over the small house, covering a metal object under it. Lag dug out the metal object from the scattered paper while Niche and Steak were looking at the shelves filled with books. Lag successfully dug the metal object out from the pile of paper and found that the metal object looked like a part of a Gaichuu's armor.

'_This is… it looks like Gaichuu's armor… But why is it here?'_ Lag took out his shindanjuu, _'I hope my shindan can help me with this…'_

Lag fired a weak shindan at the armor and fragments for heart were spread around him. A frame opened up above him and he saw a familiar man with purple hair in the frame.

_The man sighed and took his cigarette away from his mouth as he entered the wooden house while carrying a metal object identical to the one Lag had just shot with his shindan. He leaned on the door to close it before putting the metal object hard on the ground._

"_Man, that was too heavy…" He looked around the room, which was covered with piles of paper and books, "This is too messy… Someone should've cleaned this place before I use it…" The man ran a hand on the metal object, "I don't understand why I'm supposed to be researching about these rare Gaichuus…"_

Lag was surprised when he was watching the frame coming from the armor's heart, _'Is that… Lloyd-san…?'_

* * *

That man... Largo Lloyd? Or is he not? But what does he have anything to do with the Gaichuu armor? Stay tuned, and please leave a review!


	13. The History of Akatsuki

Yeah, it's such a good thing to be back here soon again! Time for another chapter, with a few things 'revealed'! Here's the note! *shows a piece of paper with some writings* *two people carrying a huge board pass and blocked the view of the writing* Alright, those are to be revealed in this chapter!

Briixzyanaa: Uh... what? Oh well, you'll soon see... (er, you'll soon _read_...)

As usual, the disclaimer is: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters! Nor the show! Nor the manga!

Now, on with this chapter!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 13 – The History of Akatsuki**_

Lag and Niche were still inside the small wooden house near Foggy Cliff. Niche and Steak were taking out random books from the shelves, trying to find something which would catch their eyes while Lag was looking at the second frame from the armor's heart, which opened up next to the previous one.

_A purple-haired man wearing glasses with a cigarette between his lips lied down desperately on the wooden floor, next to the armor part. He took his cigarette from his mouth and exhaled some smoke before turning to the armor part next to him._

"_This can't be helped…" The man complained before sitting up, "Gaichuus are Gaichuus… No matter how many times I tried experimenting on them, they can't be anything more than to become people's enemies. Not even close to being helpers for Bees…"_

_The scene on the frame changed into the Director's office in the Bee Hive. The man, who was actually the former Director, was sitting on his desk while writing about the things he found out from his experiments which had failed. A knock on the door was heard and the blonde haired Sub Director entered the office._

"_Excuse me for the delay, Director. You have a letter sent from the government," The Sub Director, Aria, walked over to his desk and handed him a letter in a blue envelope._

"_Thank you, Aria-kun," The former Director put away the paper he was writing on and took the letter, immediately reading it. He was surprised to read what was in the letter and got up from his seat while hiding the armor part he was researching on, "Aria-kun, can you take care of the office please? I want to go out for a walk."_

"_But Director…" Aria protested, but was cut off by him._

"_I'll leave things to you then, Aria-kun! Thanks!" The former Director left the office with a smile on his face, annoying his female subordinate._

"_Director…" Aria growled angrily before she turned and cleaned the mess her superior had created on his own desk._

The second frame disappeared, followed by the sound of objects falling behind him. He turned around and saw that a stack of books along with a few piles of paper had fallen right next to Niche and Steak. Niche noticed something which caught her eyes and it was a red book sitting on top of the fallen books and paper. Niche took the book and was about to feed it to Steak, but Lag stopped her.

"Niche, don't!" Lag quickly snatched the book and saved it just in time before Steak ate it, "Niche, these books don't belong to us! We can't take them without the owner's permission!"

"But Niche doesn't see the owner here!" Niche protested, supported by Steak.

"NUNI!" Steak was sitting on top of a pile of paper behind Niche.

"But we can't take it…" Lag looked at the book's cover and saw something written on it, "Azuma Seeing's Research Report… Azuma Seeing… That's my grandfather's name!" Lag looked at the book once more, _'But why is my grandfather's book here? Mother once told me that he was supposed to be staying in Akatsuki…'_

Lag saw that Steak and Niche were both digging through random books and paper scattered on the wooden floor. Lag decided to leave them be and opened the book to read if there were anything important in there. Unfortunately, the writings were barely readable and the pages almost fell off due to being an old book.

'_I have to use my shindan again… The writings are too hard to read…'_ Lag took out his shindanjuu and fired a weak shindan into the book's pages. A frame opened above him, showing a man with silver hair and beard writing on the book in a room he hadn't seen before.

_**-Azuma's POV-**_

_I had been a few years since I left Yodaka to Akatsuki, leaving my daughter Anne with my wife back home. As much as I wanted to see them again, I couldn't go back and left Amberground's capital without any sense of justice from the government. I wanted my family to live a life without being dictated by the government anymore._

_**-Normal POV-**_

_A knock was heard from the door before it opened up to reveal a younger man in a white lab coat, "Dr. Seeing, could you please come with me to the research room?"_

"_Yes, I will be right over to the research room in a moment," The young man closed the door and Azuma put on the white lab coat sitting on his bed behind his desk and took the book he was writing on before heading towards the research room._

_Once he arrived, he opened the steel white doors and saw a very bright light coming from the window on the opposite side of the room. He took a look closer and saw that the light was coming from a small orb covered with spikes._

"_What is that thing? It's shining so brightly!" Azuma asked, covering his eyes with his arm from the blinding light._

"_This is the solution for light crisis in Amberground!" A man said, but Azuma couldn't tell who he was as he still got his eyes covered, "We've found shining crystals right in the middle of the town around the church just like what you told us and we decided to combine many of them into a small sun!"_

"_I see… But where does it get its energy to produce the light?" Azuma waited for an answer, which came after a few seconds pause._

"_The heart of people," Another man said, surprising the silver-haired man, "A few of our scientists suddenly got a strange illness, starting from memory loss, weakened body, expressionless faces, being unable to eat or drink, until they finally died…"_

"_We first thought that just an amnesia, but the weakened bodies of the scientists we lost made us uncertain that it was just amnesia. We confirmed that it used hearts of people after we checked them using the heart meter," Another man added as Azuma curled his hands into fists and tears started falling from his face._

"_Stop this experiment right away!" Azuma yelled angrily, surprising the other scientists in the room, "We can't sacrifice other people's hearts like this!"_

"_Oh, indeed we can," Azuma turned to the direction where the voice was coming from and saw a man with black clothes and a black coat over a white undershirt._

"_M-My Lord! What is it that you are planning with this!?" Azuma asked angrily, but the man gave him a smile._

"_The Amberground… no, Akatsuki… Akatsuki shall be the brightest town in the whole Amberground! With this, the whole people shall obey me as their mighty king! They will bow down to me!"_

"_With all respect, my Lord, I cannot let you do this! I cannot let anyone become a sacrifice!" Azuma protested, making the man angry and he was knocked away to the side._

"_If you don't want to get involved, then you don't have to!" The man replied angrily, "Make a much bigger sun! Make it a lot bigger so that Akatsuki will be as bright as it was hundreds of years ago!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

_**-Azuma's POV-**_

_Unlike how the Lord had planned for the sun and his own power over people in Akatsuki, the people refused to obey even after they were told about how the government made the artificial sun to help with the light crisis. Their rebellion against the government had caused them to force me into making a weapon to go against them._

_I had no choice but to obey, and made to the most horrifying weapon from something which had helped people a lot. The Unknown, made from the insects in spirit ambers, became the people's powerful weapon against the government. As much as I disliked the King, I regretted making those Unknowns, and I regretted finding those shining crystals for the artificial sun._

_I felt as if my heart had become evil as I saw the King on the ground, dead. I was considered a hero and was asked to become the next King, but I refused and decided that my daughter should take over my place once she had grown up._

_The Unknowns, the monsters I created with my own hands, had consumed many of the people's hearts. I decided to get myself away while carrying the burden of killing many people with my creation. Many of them evolved into different forms, called as Gaichuu, making them more sensitive with detecting people's hearts._

_I left Akatsuki and decided to live in the far west in Yuusari, where I could continue my research about Gaichuus and the Unknowns to destroy them all. I would leave my reports to my descendant to destroy the Unknowns, the monsters I created which had killed many people. I would seal away the remaining Unknowns here, in Foggy Cliff along with my life._

**-Normal POV-**

Lag saw his grandfather, who had got older, in the frame. He was standing by the cliff along with many armored creatures when the old man's body started glowing. The armored creatures glowed as well, and then all of them fell into the cliff.

* * *

Now, time for a small hint! A certain someone will make an appearance in the next chapter! Who is it? Can't tell! Stay tuned, add this story to your favorite list, alerts list, and please leave a review!


	14. Largo Lloyd, in the Flash!

Again, I'm back! Hope you're not bored seeing me around here!

Briixzyanaa: Now I see... Then be prepared for a more interesting appearance!

Now, for the shocking appearance! (The title says it all, though...)

Ah, wait! Almost forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters! I only own this story's ideas!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 14 – Largo Lloyd, in the Flash!**_

Lag and Niche were still inside the small wooden house by the cliff. Niche and Steak had already got bored with the books and paper scattered in the house and were both sitting behind Lag as he was looking through the red book Niche had found earlier.

'_My grandfather wrote this book…'_ Lag thought as he looked through the pages of the book, which were filled with writings he couldn't even read anymore due to the old age of the paper and ink, _'Maybe I should get Niche to take it back to Aria-san while I finish my other deliveries…'_

"Lag!" Lag turned to Niche and Steak, who were both glaring at him as they were bored.

Lag handed Niche the book, "Niche, can you take this back to Aria-san? I have some other deliveries to make."

"No, Niche doesn't want to!" Niche denied angrily, "Niche is Lag's dingo! As Lag's dingo Niche have to stay with Lag! Dingo Niche will never leave Lag in danger with Gaichuus! Niche will protect Lag! As a dingo Niche will protect Lag!"

Lag sighed in defeat. He always knew that his dingo was as stubborn as ever, especially when it was about his safety. Lag gave up and put the book into his bag, "Let's go, Niche. We have a few deliveries to make before we go back to Yuusari."

Lag and Niche went out of the wooden house and started walking back towards the old bridge. Just when Lag and Niche were about to get on the bridge, the wind blew hard suddenly. The strong wind blew the old bridge back and forth, making it like a giant swing. Lag and Niche decided to wait by the bridge until the wind was calmer.

"The wind is too strong… Is this why the lady told us to go back through here?" Lag turned to his left and saw the bridge without any walls they crossed before, _'If we go back through there, maybe we would be blown away by the wind…'_

After the wind got calmer, an earthquake occurred and a screeching sound was heard from below the cliff. Niche turned her hair into golden blades and was ready to attack in case something happened to Lag.

"Lag! It's a Gaichuu!" Niche warned Lag, getting a nod from him before he pulled out his shindanjuu.

The earthquake became more violent, making both Lag and Niche fell to the ground. Lag quickly sat up and pointed his shindanjuu in front of him, at the figure which had just appeared from the cliff. The figure stopped as it reached the top, stopping the earthquake caused. Lag, still having his shindanjuu pointed in front of him, looked at the smaller figure on the top thoroughly and was surprised at what he had just seen.

"You are… the former Director!?" Lag asked in surprise as he looked up to the smaller figure on top of a big black figure.

"Yes, this is me!" The person, Largo, said with his old cheerful smile, "Largo Lloyd, in the flash!"

"Lloyd-san, it has been years since we last met!" Lag said with a smile, but his smile disappeared when he saw that Largo's cheerful expression had changed into a colder one, "Lloyd-san…?"

Largo let out a chuckle, "Lag Seeing… Yes, it has been quite a while since we last met, hasn't it? But I didn't come here for a reunion in the Bee Hive…"

"What are you talking about, Lloyd-san!? Everyone in the Bee Hive is worried about you! There hadn't been any news about you in the Bee Hive since you sent that promotion letter to Aria-san!" Lag said, in an almost angry tone.

"I don't recall doing something like that in my entire life," Lloyd's response made Lag gasp in shock, "Lag Seeing, I came here to take you."

"W-What!?" Lag was still in shock, still looking at the cold-eyed Largo.

"You are the key, Lag Seeing. Members of Void need you to work together with us, to resurrect the beings called Unknowns!" Largo said with an evil smile, "The government will do anything to get more and more light, even sacrificing people's lives! The government is pure evil, don't you agree, Lag Seeing?"

Lag paused for a moment after hearing what his former superior had just said. The man on a creature he had never seen before wasn't the man he knew. He wasn't the good and cheerful man he had always respected as a superior. He was a different person, almost the exact opposite.

Largo took out a cigarette and lit it before putting it between his lips, "This Unknown I'm riding… it's not perfect…" Lag looked at him and then looked at the creature, "The Unknowns sealed here by Azuma weren't the strongest ones," Largo turned to Lag with a cold glare, "You and your family should bear the same burden as murderers… The one who created Unknowns which evolved into Gaichuus were your grandfather… The key for the ultimate Unknown was no other than you!"

"M-Me!? But why me!?" Lag protested, "I didn't do anything!"

"Do you still want to play innocent after what you had done since the day you were born?" Largo asked flatly, "The Day of Flicker, the day you were born, it was the proof of what you had done. The artificial sun responded to your time of birth and made the world covered in darkness, with the light of the artificial sun suddenly disappeared. That was the reason why the airship crashed and killed many people…"

"No… way…" Lag was at disbelief, "I was… the cause of the airship's crash…?"

Lag was looking blankly at Largo after hearing the truth about his past and the Day of Flicker, which shocked him greatly. Niche and Steak were both looking back and forth at Lag and Largo, feeling confused and clueless about the situation. Largo took his cigarette away from his mouth and exhaled before putting it back between his lips.

"If you want to make up to it, then to help Void accomplish their goal is the only way," Largo looked down at Lag, who was still staring at him blankly, and smiled, "I'll give you some time to think about it. I'll take a visit to the Bee Hive later for your answer."

The creature he was standing on, the Unknown shaped like a scorpion, jumped out of the cliff and headed towards the other side, leaving Niche with a confused and shocked Lag behind. Lag was still frozen on his place, unable to think what the best was for him and his friends. If he went to join Void, the group suspected to be evil, he would betray his friends. If he went against Void, he wouldn't be able to pay for the sins he and his family had committed.

"Lag, let's go!" Niche's voice snapped Lag back to reality and he saw that Niche had already hopped halfway through the old bridge.

"Niche, wait!" Lag said as he followed Niche and Steak cross the bridge.

Lag and Niche continued their deliveries around the area near Foggy Cliff before they took the train back to Yuusari and reported back from deliveries to the Bee Hive. Lag and Niche went to the Bee Hive and walked straight towards the Director's office. He knocked the door before coming into the office.

"Aria-san, I have something which might be helpful for finding out about the government's plan and Void," Lag and Niche walked in and Lag took out the red book and gave it to the female Director.

"Thank you, Lag Seeing," Aria took the book and looked at the cover, "Azuma Seeing's Research Report… Lag, do you know this person?"

Lag gave her a nod, "Yes, Azuma Seeing is my grandfather," Lag replied calmly, but he was still feeling as confused as before, _'I can't tell Aria-san… I have to think about my decision myself…'_

The door suddenly burst open, surprising the three people in the room and an office worker came in, "Director! We have some bad news! Noir had just returned, but he was badly injured!"

Aria gasped in shock before giving him a nod, "I understand. I'll check on him."

The man left the room and Lag turned back to Aria, "Aria-san, I'll come too."

"Yes, we should head to the clinic," Aria replied and the three of them left the office, heading towards the clinic.

* * *

Now that's the news! Noir has just returned with bad injuries! What kind of news will our hero find out from this former marauder? Stay tuned! And don't forget to add this story to your favorite and alerts list as well as to leave a review here!


	15. Decisions

Meh. Don't feel like typing much here after being completely furious for the past three days, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 15 – Decisions**_

Aria, Lag, and Niche headed towards the clinic to see check on Noir's condition. When they arrived, they saw that Noir was lying on the bed next to Anne's and was being treated by Dr. Thunderland along with his subordinates. The three of them approached the bed and saw that Noir's body was bandaged and his face still showed that he was in pain.

"Director!" Dr. Thunderland noticed that the three were approaching Noir's bed, "Suede… no, Noir was found unconscious in front of the Bee Hive a few minutes ago. It seems like he was attacked by something…"

"It was… a foreign Gaichuu…" Noir's weak voice was heard, "It attacked… when I was… going back to… the rest of… Neo Reverse members…"

"Noir! Are you okay?" Lag asked, feeling concerned, "And why did the foreign Gaichuu attacked you?"

"I… I don't know…" Noir replied weakly, "But it was very different… from any other Gaichuus…"

"Can you give more specific details about that foreign Gaichuu, Noir?" Aria asked calmly, although she was feeling worried with Noir's condition as well.

"I didn't see… any gaps… It was almost like… the Cabernet…" Noir replied weakly and tried sitting up, but his injuries made him fall back to the bed.

"You should take a rest for now," Aria told Noir and turned away, "You shouldn't have pushed yourself too hard. Lag, let's go back to my office. You still have something to report, don't you?"

"Yes!" Lag felt as if Aria had read his mind about hiding the report he should be telling and walked out of the room, leaving Noir and Anne to rest in the clinic.

Aria, Lag, and Niche went back to the office as Lag had something to report, "Lag, is there something that you didn't want to tell me? If this is about Void or the government, you should let me know."

"It's about the former Director," Lag spoke up, "We met him when we were on our way back from Foggy Cliff and he was with a creature similar to a Gaichuu, but he called it as Unknown."

"Unknown?" Aria asked, "What was the former Director doing with it?"

"I'm not sure…" Lag replied hesitantly, "But he had given me an option to join Void to pay for my sins and my family's… According to the book, my grandfather was the one who created the Unknowns which evolved into Gaichuus.

"I see…" Aria took a glance at the red book sitting on her desk.

"But I don't understand…" Aria's attention turned back to him, "Lloyd-san told me that I was the key for the ultimate Unknown judging from the artificial sun's response when I was born, on the Day of Flicker… Did I… did I really kill many people by being born in this world…?" Lag took of his hat and lowered his head.

"Lag, if that's what you think about yourself, then you should do something good to make up for it," Lag looked up at her slowly, "If you hadn't been here, Lag, Yuusari would have been destroyed by Cabernet. Sylvette will completely lose hope of finding Gauche. Niche also won't have anyone important to her and she might not be here in Yuusari."

"Aria-san…" Lag became speechless. After thinking about it for a moment, he recalled the times when he helped his friends or other people whom he didn't even know and they were happy to be helped by someone like him.

"But…" Aria snapped him from his trains of thought, "Void's main objective is mostly still a mystery to us. They might be planning on taking down the government, but that's the only a part of the information we have now. According to your mother, Void had also turned some workers in Akatsuki into 'living puppets' by placing fake hearts within them."

"No way…" Lag was in disbelief, "But why would Void create something like that? People's hearts aren't things that they could manipulate!"

"I am very aware of that, Lag Seeing…" Aria's stern voice silenced Lag, "That is the reason why we are against Void, no matter if their goal is evil or not. A person without their own original heart isn't truly a person, but a puppet instead."

Lag curled his hand into fists and was noticed by Niche, "Lag? Is Lag okay?"

Lag lowered his head, "It's okay, Niche, I'm fine," Lag looked up at Aria, his doubtful expression had changed into a more determined one, "I have decided, Aria-san… I want to do something to make up for my family's and my sins, but joining Void will make more sins. I want to help, but in my own way!"

Aria gave him a smile, "Good answer, Lag Seeing. We shouldn't let Void get what they want and do what they want."

Lag nodded in agreement, "Aria-san, I'll give Lloyd-san my answer about the decisions. Please let me find him once more and I'll try to talk to him!"

Aria's smile turned into a frown, "Absolutely not! I cannot allow you to go after the former Director for now!"

"But… but why Aria-san…?" Lag asked in confusion.

"If you declined the offer to join, there's a chance that you'll be attacked by the Unknown which was with him," Aria replied, "This could become a dangerous…" Aria was cut off by Niche.

"But Niche is with Lag as Lag's dingo! Niche can protect Lag, because Niche is Lag's dingo!" Niche said proudly.

"Niche…" Lag turned to Niche and Steak, who were both standing proudly.

"I understand that you want to help Lag as well, Niche… But Lag needs to rest so that he won't over exhaust himself," Aria replied, but Niche was still against the idea.

"Then Niche will cook Steak for Lag!" Niche picked up Steak from her head and shoved him at Aria.

"NUNI!?" Steak panicked and was about to run away, but Lag quickly caught him.

"No, Niche! Steak is our friend!" Lag put Steak away from Niche's reach and Steak sighed in relief.

"Lag, you should go home and rest for today," Aria suggested, "You should think about your health more. Sylvette must be worried as well if you go on dangerous deliveries without letting her know."

"Sylvette…" Lag whispered, and then nodded slowly, "I understand… Thank you very much, Aria-san…" Lag bowed before he took Steak in his hands and left the office with Niche.

Aria was still looking at the door after Lag and Niche left, _'I'm sorry, Sylvette… Lag is the only one who can do this…'_

* * *

As usual, please review... Next update will come soon, hopefully.


	16. The Past

Man, such holidays! My chemistry teacher was being a Queen of Despair that she gave us a group assignment and said that she would be giving us the assignment so that we couldn't have a great holiday time! Sheesh! *cough* Anyways, let's just continue to the disclaimer first, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee/テガミバチ characters! I only own the idea for this story!

* * *

_**Letter Bee – VOID**_

_**Chapter 16 – The Past**_

"… _elp…"_

"_Huh? Who is it?" Lag was walking in a very bright room, with faint voices coming from in front of him._

"_Lag… please help me…" The voice became clearer as Lag walked closer._

"_That voice… M-Mother…?" Lag realized whose voice it was and started running towards the direction where the voice came from, "Mother, where are you?"_

"_I'm right here, Lag…" The voice of his mother was heard once more, but she wasn't seen anywhere, "Please let me out from this place… I can't stand… seeing people suffer…"_

_Lag panicked when he heard his mother's sudden sobbing, but it eventually faded away._

Lag slowly opened his eyes and looked around, finding that he was lying on the bed in the bedroom. He sat up on the bed and turned to the right, where his dingos, Niche and Steak, were sleeping. He turned to his left and expected to see Sylvette sleeping next to him, but she wasn't there. She had been on that side, judging from the bed cover's condition, but she had left the bed. He looked up at the desk, which was empty, and then found his wife on their balcony, staring out at the usually dark sky.

Lag got off the bed slowly, not wanting to wake the two sleeping figures up and made his way towards the balcony. Sylvette, who was staring at the sky, noticed him approaching and turned to see him standing behind her with his messy bed hair and sleepy face. Seeing her husband in such an awful condition, Sylvette let out a slight chuckle, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Lag slowly shook his head, "No, just a strange dream about my mother," Lag walked over to her side and looked up at the sky as well for a moment before he turned to Sylvette, "How about you? It's rare to see you awake in the middle of the night not making dolls…"

Sylvette turned her head to Lag, a worried look on her face, "I dreamt about my brother…" Sylvette lowered her head and looked at her hands sitting on her lap instead, "I dreamt that you and my brother came back here, with my brother getting his heart back."

Lag put a hand on her right shoulder and looked at her with a determined smile on his face as she turned to him, "Don't worry, Sylvette. I've promised you to bring Gauche's heart back, no matter how hard it is."

Sylvette put a hand over his hand which was sitting on her shoulder and looked at them with a smile on her face, "Thanks Lag, I know that you will never break your promise."

"Yes, I haven't forgotten about any of them," Lag smiled in return, "I promised you that night that I won't be such a crybaby anymore, and that I won't leave you on your own for a long time anymore. That's why I turned the offer for the promotion to Akatsuki. I know going to the capital will bring me closer to where my mother is, but I don't want to leave my family here as well…"

"Thank you, Lag…" Sylvette hugged Lag's arm and started sobbing, "I… thank you… very much…" Sylvette started sobbing quietly as she hugged Lag's arm, until she felt something kicking in her stomach, "Lag…" Sylvette looked up at Lag with a smile, though there were some tears left in her eyes, "Try to feel the baby…"

Lag obeyed and ducked a little as Sylvette took his hand and led it to her stomach. He rubbed it gently, but stopped suddenly as he felt a bump on the surface. He gently rubbed the small bump, causing the surface to go back to normal. He turned to Sylvette with a smile, to which she returned with another smile along with a blush on her face.

"Every time this happens, I always remember that night, Lag… The night you proposed to me…" Sylvette kept her eyes on her growing stomach as she rubbed it.

Lag remembered the events when he was going to propose and blushed, "Y-Yeah… I was nervous that time…"

_**-Flashback-**_

_The young silver-haired Letter Bee slowly and quietly made his way downstairs from his room. In his right hand was his shindanjuu, the one his best friends had given to him. As carefully as he walked down the wooden stairs, the sounds of creaking wood had completely blown his cover and broke the silence as his best friend's little sister had noticed him coming down the stairs._

"_Lag? What are you doing awake this late?" Lag almost jumped in surprise after hearing her voice. Sylvette rolled closer to her bedroom's doorway and saw the shindajuu in his hand, "Where are you going with your shindajuu?"_

"_A-ah, that's… uh… I was going to clean it up! I noticed a small stain on it and I was going to clean it!" Lag nervously replied, hoping that Sylvette wouldn't feel suspicious about his actions._

_Sylvette let out a sigh, "I know you're overreacting sometimes when it concerns the shindanjuu my brother gave you, but you should get plenty of rest as well. You have to go to work tomorrow, right?" Lag let out a silent nod before Sylvette turned away and rolled into her room, but stopped when she was out from Lag's sight._

_Lag took the chance to aim his shindanjuu at her, _'I hope my letter bullet will be delivered along with my heart…'

"_Lag, I know you're up to something," Sylvette's sudden voice surprised him, but she didn't come out of her room, "If you have something important to tell me, you should tell me instead of hiding it. Come in, I'll be waiting in the balcony."_

_Lag looked at his shindanjuu for a moment before he took it with him as he went to Sylvette's room. He saw her in the balcony as she told him before, the back of her wheelchair turned to him. He slowly went inside and stood beside her as she was looking out at the sky. Neither of them spoke for at least a few minutes, making Lag feel a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Thankfully, Sylvette decided to speak up and broke the uncomfortable silence._

"_Is there something bothering you?" Sylvette looked up at Lag, then at the shindanjuu in his hands. Lag didn't give an answer and stayed quiet, not knowing what to say even after she talked to break the silence between them, "Lag?"_

"_I'm sorry Sylvette… I was nervous…" Lag felt tears starting to well up in his eyes._

_Sylvette, on the other hand, was confused, "Lag, why are you crying?"_

"_I was… I was going to propose… to you… with my shindanjuu… You're a good friend… a very good friend… You're a family… to me… I want… I want to be able… to pay you… for everything… that you had done…" Lag broke down crying, while Sylvette gasped in surprise, "I promise… I won't leave you alone… I will bring Gauche back… for you…"_

_Sylvette blushed and smiled, before she hugged Lag, "Seriously Lag… You're such a crybaby…" She buried her face in his chest and started sobbing, "You didn't owe me anything… Having you… and Niche… and Steak… is enough… You don't have to… risk your life to bring him back… He will always be with us… no matter how far he is now… as long as we remember him…"_

"_Sylvette…"_

_The two decided not to speak for a moment until they had calmed from the crying, with Lag's left arm around her shoulders, "Sylvette… will you…" Lag hiccupped, "… marry me…?"_

_Sylvette replied with a nod as more tears started falling down from her eyes, "But promise me, Lag… Please… don't be such a crybaby anymore…"_

_Lag gave her a determined nod and wiped his tears away, while Sylvette wiped her own tears as well and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Lag returned the kiss, but they soon parted as a certain someone had just come into the room._

"_Lag?" Lag and Sylvette turned red and saw the shocked look on the golden-haired Maka child, before she puffed her cheeks angrily and ran out of the room, "Niche is Lag's dingo! Sylvette isn't Lag's dingo, Niche is!" The two of them heard the front door slam._

"_I… I'll go get her!" Lag ran out of the room, but stopped and ran back to the doorway of Sylvette's room, "Can you please help me explain things to Niche once I find her?"_

_Sylvette gave him a nod before Lag finally left. She turned to look at the skies once more before letting out a long sigh. She knew it was going to happen if Lag ever proposed to her, and she was hoping that she could handle Niche wanting to stay close to Lag at all times so she could keep him safe as his dingo._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Lag and Sylvette laughed at the memory, the night they could never forget in their lives. The night when their lives changed almost completely, starting from one single event.

"I still remember…" Lag said with a smile, "It took us a week for Niche to finally understand and accept the fact that we were going to get married…"

Sylvette nodded in agreement, "But it turned out to be fine in the end…"

"… protect Lag…" The two turned to the bed after hearing some mumbling, which was Niche's mumbling as she slept, "Niche is… Lag's dingo…"

The husband and wife laughed once more after hearing Niche mumbling. Sylvette then turned to Lag, "Let's get some sleep. You have some work to do tomorrow as well, right?"

"Yeah," Lag replied with a nod before they both went to bed.

* * *

The story will be on hold for a while (I think?) due to the assload of schoolwork coming up and I need to do a little fixing for the plot about the upcoming chapters. Hopefully, I can come back to this story soon and with a better plotline for the next chapters! Now, please leave a review, add this story to your alerts list and/or favorites list! Any other kind of support will be appreciated!


End file.
